Loud: Path of a Warrior
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: One child might getting tough time with being hurt by by school and even his family. But the child changing certain people who giving him a chance being a true fighter that becomes more. (Cover By MAST3R-RAINB0W)
1. Chapter 1

**Here my first Loud House fic and I make sure be the good one yet. And I know my chapters be a lot over thirty or fifty if do a...ANIMATED STYLE! That's right, this going to ban an anime style and it's NOT any crossover...(or an Anime X-Over fic story) this just beginning start of our white-haired hero learning the basis style until he becomes the best. Now let's begin the story.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

In Michigan, Royal Woods, elementary school backyard. We see a gang of students seeing three kids surrounds one boy.

This boy has white skin, blue eyes, and white-haired with a turf pointed out. Having a black eye, also blood leaking out of his mouth. The leader came up as he's a boy with tan skin, red-haired, and black eyes. Wearing a green shirt with white long sleeve underneath, blue jeans, and green shoes.

"So you gonna give up now? Larry?" The leader boy said mocking tone.

The boy spits out his blood and glares at him. "It's Lincoln to you Chandler. Don't ever called them that ever again.. you heard me! Or I called you by your mom nickname Snu Snu."

Other two snickered at what Lincoln said, but stop by Chandler's glaring.

Chandler turns back to Lincoln. "You think you're so great! Here's a fact Larry, there's be the time you learn the truth that they hated you and not even misses when you gone. They even know what you do to them, they take it for granted. They never accept you in their life, believe that."

"That's enough!" Spoke an African American boy with glasses, wearing a blue and yellow long-selves collar shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "If you don't stop, I tell the teacher about you guys!"

Chandler just rolled his eyes and spoke. "Good thing your little sidekick Clyde, save your behind again like always."

"He's my best friend." Lincoln sneered at him.

"Whatever, come on boys. This isn't over Larry." Chandler said as he walked off with his gang.

The students begin to walk off as Clyde to Lincoln and helped him up, carrying Lincoln by holding his arm around his shoulder.

"You okay? I go to the bathroom and I came back see you like this?" Clyde question

"I'm fine, just little bruised but fine. They just talk about..." Lincoln said

"Your family, always protect your siblings even due you're weak. That's you alright, let's go to the nurse office to heal you up." Clyde said dragged the injured loud.

In nurse room, we see Lincoln in a bed getting heal by the school nurse who has tan skin, black hair form with a pointy tail, and brown eyes. Putting a band-aid on Lincoln's cheek and having a worried look.

"Lincoln, this is third one this week. Why can't you tell the teachers about this?" Nurse question

"What's the point, I just getting beating down again even I tell him, Nurse Allie," Lincoln said in deadpan

"Just called me Allie, you should..." Allie replied

"Be more careful in this school, I just go to my classroom if that's okay with you." Lincoln interrupt her, get out of the bed and goes to the door.

"You know I gonna..." Allie responds but Lincoln beat her to it.

"Called my parents, heard that all the time. Bye Allie." Lincoln said open the door, as he closes it.

Allie only sighs at this. 'I hope he goes through another his parent's talking.'

Lincoln walking through the halls, thinking of what Chandler says back there. The boy shakes it off of that thought, just keep going through the day without any more trouble. 'Just another one of their reason get to my bad-OOF!'

Lincoln pump into someone that results in him falling down the floor, the boy opens his eyes seeing the person. This person is a grown man has white skin, brown eyes with a scare on the side of his face, and black hair. Wearing blue janitor uniform with hat and black shoes.

"Sorry I bump into you sir, I just lost my mind," Lincoln said

"It's okay kid, I did that when I have problems." The janitor said as help Lincoln up.

"Yeah, that seems like it," Lincoln said rubbed his head.

"What's your problem? Judging by the bruises, black eye, and a band-aid. You have been in a fight aren't you?" Janitor question

Lincoln looked at him with a shocked face, while the man has a smirk. Knows what happened just looked at the people, this janitor is more than he thinks of.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, just because some kid talks about my siblings."

The janitor only chuckled. "Yeah...Looking up after your family, that's way to protect them. You got heart kid."

Lincoln smiled at him. "Thanks, since we met let's exchange names. I'm Lincoln Loud!"

"I'm Johnny but everyone called me John, nice meet you Lincoln," John said as both exchange handshake.

"So John? Why you here as a janitor? You look more than a low-class job." Lincoln said

"I take a job to earn some money, and here to find someone in important. We talk later, you got class remembers."

Lincoln realized that. "Oh right, thanks for that. See you later John!" Begin to Lincoln runoff.

John only smiled at what he seeing, he grabbed his mop and walked off to finish off his work.

Lincoln opened the door to his classroom, sees his classmates looked at him. The red-haired woman is known as Ms. Johnson saw him, getting him a question look.

"Lincoln, where have you been?" Mrs. Johson question

"In the nurse office, sorry I take so long," Lincoln answered sadden

"Well if you want to get a good grade today, maybe show our new our new classmate around the school." Mrs. Johnson said

Lincoln sees a girl stand up in her seat, as both of them look at each other. She about Lincoln's age due to see about there be the same height, she has white skin, brown hair with yellow ribbons form into two buns, and brown eyes. Wears a yellow shirt with a green stripe on the selves, blue jean skirt, and black shoes.

"Hi...I'm Lyra, new in your class and stuff." the girl said in nervous

'Looks like I deal with a shy girl.' Lincoln thought

"Now class, let's return to your work." Mrs. Johnson said makes the students groan.

Time passes by as the school's bell rang makes the students came out of their classes, which Lincoln help Lyra knows the school places. Which both of them have a little chanting to each other when the school end of the day.

"So you came here from New York?" Lincoln question surprised

"Yeah, my parents want me to live with my aunt and uncle during they do a business trip. Not sad thing since both are fun and teach me some skills." Lyra answered

"That kind of amazing, my aunt wants me to eat old food and rub her...foots," Lincoln said in shivered

Lincoln and Lyra heard a honking sound, they look up sees a gray car, Lyra only smiled at it.

"That my uncle comes to pick me up, sees you Monday Lincoln," Lyra said goes to the car.

Lincoln sees the car drove off, just that he begins to walk back home, while he thinking of what happened to him. He keeps beaten up overtimes even got worst when Ronnie Anne and Bobby left the city, sometimes Lincoln glade they left because the rate of crime getting up this year. Seeing some gangs near places really getting worried about the parents about their kids, might thinking moving out. But people stay here cause some have brave enough to stay what they living, or teach young ones about real in the world.

'This is the real world? Hurting, killing, or worst than bullying in all the time. Where's the opposite of that, all the love, compassion, and joy? Man, I wish...' Lincoln thought interrupt by noises.

Lincoln look up and then smiled at the scene, the simple worn out the double house with a garage. Having some toys laying around the yard, and a big tree nearby with a swing attached to it. Yeah, this is the Loud House that never goes quiet until bedtime.

'Guess I'm home now.' Lincoln thought goes to the front door.

Lincoln opened the door, sees only one word Lincoln in the house...Choas! The whole place full of loud noises, but one voice noticed about the boy.

"Lincoln is home!" Spoke two feminine voice

Just that, hearing lot of stomping sounds coming towards the front door, Lincoln sees all his female siblings coming him.

The ones who spoke is a little girl with blond hair, wears a red cap, black eyes, and missing front two front teeth. She's wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, and red sneakers. Next to her is an identical little girl with blond hair and the same missing two-front teeth, but wears a tiara, pearls around her neck, pink dress with a sash around, and pink opera gloves. She is seen holding a toy star wand. This is Lana and Lola, younger twins sister of Lincoln.

A young four-year-old with brown hair, glasses, and wears a green sweater and red pants with black shoes. This is Lisa, young genius who little sister to Lincoln.

A tall girl with blond hair, black eyes, and wears a blue top, green khaki shorts and blue shoes. This is Lori, older sibling of the rest and Lincoln.

A girl with short brown hair with black eyes, freckles, earrings, and wears a purple rip shirt with a skull on it, dark purple plaid skirt, white belts wrapped around her waist, and purple knee-high boots. "What happened to you bro!" she told him with a faux British accent. This Luna, third older sister to Lincoln.

"What happened to you Linky?!" Spoke a girl with long hair with black eyes, round earrings, and wears a long light blue dress, and white flower sandals. "I, like, worried about you." She told with innocent. This is Leni, second oldest to Lincoln.

And she carrying a baby with blonde hair and black eyes and wears a diaper. She named is Lily, the youngest sibling of the rest.

"Heads up!" Spoke a girl with brown hair pointy tail with black eyes, freckles, and wears a red and white t-shirt with number 1# in the middle, red shorts, and black shoes with long white socks. She jumped down the stairs, landed safely. She is Lynn Jr, fifth older sibling to Lincoln.

"Who is the person who has a bad day ...a pain visitor! Haha...get it?" Spoke a girl with a long brown pointy tail with black eyes, and wears a white shirt with a pink flower, yellow skirt, brown shoes with long white. This is Luan, fourth older sibling to Lincoln

"Hi Lincoln." spoke a raspy voice that startled Lincoln. He looks to the right to see to a goth looking young girl with long black hair that covers her eyes, pale skin, a black vest dress with black and white long sleeve shirt underneath, with matching knee socks and black shoes. This is Lucy, younger sibling to Lincoln.

"Hi guys," Lincoln said with a weak smile.

"Hi, guys? Dude, you got into another fight! With that Chandler kid again. Did he talk bad about you bro?" Luna question angrily

"It's n..." Lincoln said

"Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln knows what that voice from everywhere, he looks through his sisters, and sees two people. On the left is a man with brown hair and black eyes also wearing collar shirt with a green sweater, khaki pants, and brown shoes. On the right is a woman with blonde hair and black eyes. Pink shirt, brown pants, and black slippers. Their named are Lynn Sr and Rita, Lincoln's parents.

"We've heard you got into another fight again! What happened this today?!" Lynn Sr question angrily

"Mom and Dad, you don't understand! He's said something that really struck me to fight back!" Lincoln said

"I told you never fight back, and what you did is wrong," Rita said in disappointed

"But mom-" Lincoln replied interrupted by his father.

"I don't want to be heard! Until you learn what you did your ground, you not leave the house unless your sisters help. Your punishment is to help sisters no matter what they do and how hard it is." Lynn Sr said

The girls' cheers cause they having a little 'servant' for next day. But Lincoln had planned this weekend with Clyde and his other friends, little angry that punishment.

"Just go to your room sweety, please," Rita said

Lincoln just ran upstairs and go to his room and slam the door hard, he's what furiously to moment trying to talk to them. But failed cause they won't listen to him as always in his lifetime, it's always been this life of his.

'I'm trying to say to them why am I fighting him! Talking about my sisters really get me angry, a lost cause and being nothing worthless in the future.' Lincoln thought while pacing around his room.

Lincoln lay on his bed. "He says they don't love me. Well, tomorrow I make sure that never happened, I gonna make sure I do be a great brother. I really need to talk to Clyde and the others of my punishment."

Lincoln lay on his bed and thinking of making a plan that really needs to be a success, even really painful at the end but still worth it. "Operation: Best Brother is going to be tough one."

 **/**

 **Well looks like Lincoln getting little serious about this mission of his, tune in another Chapter! I gonna make more stories of _Loud House._ So sign out and remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter may be a little cold the sisters talked to Lincoln, it hurts me doing this but still need to show you guys. So enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Failed**

Lincoln wakes up from his slumber due to the clocks ringing in every room. As Lincoln gets up, he hears running and yelling in the halls. This can only mean one thing.

All of his sisters are fighting to get in the bathroom.

In response, he pulls out a bottle of water, a bucket, toothpaste and a toothbrush from the drawers to brush his teeth. No way, he's dealing with the long and chaotic line to the bathroom this morning.

As he brushes his teeth, he focuses and remembers his mission. 'This is it, a mission to prove that I love my sisters as much as they love me.' Lincoln thought while brushing.

Suddenly, Lori burst through his door interrupting his thoughts. "Dad says you're cooking us breakfast today, since you're..."

"Grounded, I know. Just let me change, please." Lincoln said a little annoyed.

"Fine, just don't take so long, like you always do." Lori said walking out of the room.

Lincoln rolled his eyes in annoyance as he spit in the bucket. 'Like always in this house...bossy.'

* * *

Lincoln quickly got dressed and hurries down to the kitchen to start breakfast for his sisters. Once he got there however, he saw his mother mixing up some eggs, preparing the grits and placing the bacon in the pan.

"Mom, I thought dad wanted me to cook breakfast?" Lincoln questioned, confused.

Rita shushes. "Yeah, I know. Just doing a little assist for you, little sweetie. I don't want you to get hurt like last time."

"Thanks, mom, I needed that." Lincoln said relieved.

"No problem." Lincoln is about to sit down relieved that the hardest part of the morning is done. But before that...

"Wait, Lincoln…." He freezes. "What happened to you in school? You didn't start that fight in school, did you?" Rita said.

Lincoln put his head down as nervousness, sadness and fright, filled his thoughts. He did start the fight, but only because Chandler was talking smack about his sisters. Sooner or later, he has to tell his parents.

Well, it's no time like the present, hopefully his mother will understand what he did is right.

"Mom...I...I did start the fight, but..but I got a reason why I started it." Lincoln said.

"What happened?" Rita questioned the boy.

Lincoln exhaled. No turning back now.

"I almost walked away from him but he was so annoying! He...He was talking about my sisters! He says they are nothing but the B word, nothing but a lost cause. And what Chandler said last, I just went and lost it!"

Rita can't believe what he's saying, nearly every word that spoke out from the white-haired boy was of frustration. How dare that hooligan talk about her daughters like that? "What did he say, Lincoln?"

"He...He..He..." Lincoln gritted his teeth. "HE CALLED THEM WHORES MOM, WHORES! NOTHING BUT SLUTS WHO HAS NOTHING IN LIFE BUT MAKE LOUD NOISES! GIRLS WHO HAVE NO FUTURE! I JUST CAN'T STAND BY HIM LETTING TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!"

Lincoln just stood there with his head down, tears dropping off his face. Seeing how distraught he is, Rita goes toward Lincoln and hugs him tightly.

"Shhh...Shhh...it's okay Lincoln, just let it all out." Rita said in a quiet voice.

"He..told me that they don't love me, just use me like a dumb servant." Lincoln said with some hiccups due to the crying.

"Lincoln, don't ever take that boy's words to heart. Your sisters have and always loved you, and that'll never change."

Rita continues to hug Lincoln for a couple of more seconds.

"I can't believe it."

Rita and Lincoln look at the entrance, seeing Lynn Sr shocked due to have heard all of Lincoln words. He goes to his son, kneels down to Lincoln's level, rather heartfelt.

"Son...is this true?" Lynn Sr asks.

Lincoln looks down and spoke. "Yes dad, it's all true of what he says about them. I just..I just didn't want Chandler to just…*sniff*"

He doesn't need to hear anymore. Lynn Sr. joins on the hug along with the still hugging Rita. Feeling their warmth and letting the torment from yesterday all out, Lincoln felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. Both parents now understand what he did and did what anyone had to do: defend his family.

"Son, I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I'm also sorry for grounding you without talking about it. For here on out, you're no longer grounded. I'm actually proud of you, becoming a good brother for your sisters." Lynn Sr said as both he and Rita let go of Lincoln.

"Thanks dad, but I still want to help my sisters. I actually wanted to hang out with my sisters today so I can become a good brother. Heck, I'll be the best brother to this day!" Lincoln said smiling, with renewed confidence in his heart.

"Alright, but please no more fighting today. Can you do that for us?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Of course, dad. I promise." Lincoln said nodding his head.

Both of the parents smiled at him, it's good to know that his family is here to look out for him.

Today is going to be a good day after all.

* * *

As the parents leave to their jobs, Rita and Lynn Sr. said he can go out the house if he wanted to. As usual, Lori is in charge of the house.

Lincoln finishes up the breakfast and called out the girls for their meals. Lincoln comes in the dining room with trays in his hands, he puts the trays on the table. And watches the girls proceeding to dig in.

"I hope you guys like it, I made the best-" Lincoln is then interrupted by hearing spitting.

"Yuck, this breakfast is gross!" Lola shouted after spiting out the grits.

"This bacon is not hard enough." Lynn spoke.

"Even the eggs are five percent over its sodium levels." Lisa stated poking her eggs.

"I...I didn't mean- " Lincoln said got hit in the face by an egg.

"You really 'crumpled' on this food, hahaha! Get it?" Luan said making everyone groan. "But seriously, your cooking is awful today."

Well, not the best way to start a Saturday morning.

Lori said. "Whatever, called first dibs on him since I'm-"

"The oldest, we get it." The others said in a deadpanned union.

* * *

After breakfast ends, Lori literally dragged Lincoln to her and Leni's room. She puts up a chair, puts Lincoln on his hands and knees, and puts her feet on Lincoln's back much to his dismay. The boy tries to stay up while Lori paints her toenails.

"Why can't you just buy a footstool so I don't have to do this sort of thing? You got a job for crying out loud!" Lincoln said a bit tensed.

"Because this is the way you can be useful for once. You might even get some muscle on your back." Lori replied while focusing on her nail painting.

"This only gives me a pain in my back." Says Lincoln.

He gets tired from this position. "I can't take this anymore!" Lincoln then falls down.

"What are you doing?! I almost-AHHH!" Lori screamed in horror

"What is it, did you get hurt?!" Lincoln asks worried.

"MY PHONE!" Lori sees the travesty the phone has befallen. Not good.

Lincoln looks at the phone to see that her phone screen…. only has a scratch.

"It's just a tiny scratch, no big deal."

Lori was enraged by Lincoln words, she grabbed his neck and shook it while his head bopped back and forth.

"No big deal!? The scratch will get larger when it falls again! This all your fault from not standing still, you're just so worthless!" Lori shouted angrily.

Lincoln's face turns blue. "I'm sorry Lori...It was an acciden...I...can't...breathe!"

Lori kicked Lincoln out of her and Leni's room, Lincoln was thrown on the wall and falls on the floor. Lincoln sees Lori infuriated as she holds the door.

"Sometimes, I wonder why mom and dad let you in our lives." Lori growled before she slammed her door.

'Wonder what she means by that?' Lincoln thought.

He is then grabbed by Luna who has her guitar in her hand. She runs downstairs while Lincoln tries to keep up with her even when she's holding his hand.

"Come on bro, I need you for practice!" Luna said

"Sure Luna," Lincoln said while forming a smile. 'This will be great, I always have a good time with Luna when it comes to music.'

* * *

In the garage, Lincoln is putting the plugs in the speakers while Luna tunes up her guitar. But Lincoln seems to have some trouble putting in the plugs, he's seeing some of them has no color matches.

"Humm Luna, I think I need some-" Lincoln is then interrupted by a mini guitar solo.

"Sorry bro, just put it in any way you can! I'm just so excited about tomorrow because it's Mick Swagger's concerrrt! When I come up on stage, he has to hear my music!" Luna said pulling out her ticket.

"That's really cool Luna, let's rock!" Lincoln said he puts the plugs in the speakers.

Suddenly, not even two seconds later…

*SCREEEEEEECH!*

The speakers make a big screeching noise that makes both Lincoln and Luna cover their ears. Luna drops her tickets when she covered her ears. The paint cans shake due to the speakers blaring out the noise, one black paint can in particular drops as the paint goes out to the ticket completely drenching it in black. Luna stops the speakers by unplugging them, once she realized that she not holding on to her ticket….

"Where's my-Gah!" Luna said in horror. "My ticket!"

Lincoln shocked to see this. "Oh, my! Luna I..."

Lincoln gasp when he sees the big speaker right in front of his face, he slowly looks upward to Luna who is now angry before she jams her guitar. Luna jams her guitar so loud, that the speaker makes a huge sonic boom, blasting Lincoln out of the garage.

He lands on the ground of the driveway, his ears ringing like crazy. The boy looks to see Luna with her hand on the garage door, with a glare on her face.

"I wonder why I even agreed to be your guardian, you need to grow up and know about being a man." Luna said as she closes the garage door.

Lincoln was completely shocked of Luna saying that to him. And her voice...while normal, has…..slicing anger toward him. He's always counts on Luna to protect and care for him when things are at its worst. Now that she said that to him, it made Lincoln break up.

He falls on his knees with his head down, tears going on his cheek. If her guardian lashed out from that, what's good will the rest of this day bring?

….But he remembers his mission, he needs to pull it together, so he stands up as he wipes the tears away.

'No, I not gonna stop here, there's a lot of sisters that need my help! I can still-' Lincoln thoughts are interrupted by a tug from his arm.

Lincoln looks down seeing Lola, pulling his arm going toward the backyard.

"I need your help to practice my princess walk in the backyard. All you need to do is build my boardwalk." Lola said in a strict tone.

'Hmm, That's not too hard.' Lincoln thought.

Unaware to the kids, a little cloud cover heads toward the area. And a bunch of more clouds appear…

* * *

At the backyard, Lola is looking at her pocket mirror and putting on makeup while Lincoln is putting the wooden board on top of the two crates, though with a bit of difficulty.

"Lola can I..." Lincoln said

"Shut it Lincoln, I'm almost finish checking my makeup." Lola replied while still looking in her pocket mirror.

Lincoln did all he can to make sure the wood is straightened, so he puts in the paint buckets on top of the wood to hold it together.

"Okay Lola, I think I got it." Lincoln said

"Finally, my princess training begins! Took you long enough!" Lola said

Lola goes to the top of the boardwalk and begins to walk forward. She waves, blows kisses, and does a walk that a row of judges that would fall head over heels for. Lincoln smiles at this display, he really thinks this might do just fine until...

"Hey, Lincoln!"

Lincoln looked back, seeing Lynn coming toward him with a baseball bat. "Huh Lynn, what you doing here? I'm helping Lola."

"But I need a pitcher!" Lynn said angrily tightening her bat. "Come on, Lincoln and pitch with me!"

"But-" Lincoln replied but is interrupted by Lola.

"Hey! I'm using him first, wait your turn!" Lola shouts at Lynn.

"Lola, how about you…." Lynn said raises her bat which taken by Lincoln. "Hey!"

"Look, can you wait a minute?" Lincoln said holding the bat

"Lincoln, give me the bat!" Lynn shouted as she grabbed the bat end.

Lincoln and Lynn proceeded on a tug of war on the bat, Lynn got the upper hand due to her strength but Lincoln, while not as strong, uses leverage on the ground that might break Lynn's grip. Only when Lincoln loses his balance that he falls on the boardwalk that Lola is still on, snapping the boardwalk in half and spilling the paint cans. Lincoln, Lola, and Lynn are on the ground.

Lola touches her hair that has some paint. "Ahhh, my hair!"

Lynn looks at her bottom end of a baseball bat, snapped in half. "My favorite bat!"

*groan*

Both girls look at the source of the groaning, it's was Lincoln who has paint on his hand and the bat's broken top end on the other hand.

"You did this!" Lola and Lynn shout angrily

"What?" Lincoln said as he looked at his hands. "O-Oh, look, I got nothing to do with it! I'm only trying-"

"To get back at us of what we did! Get him!" Lynn shouted. both her Lola slowly walked toward him.

Lincoln stands up, trying to think of a way out of the wrath of two hot-tempered girls. "Uh….Uhhh...Hey, Look! Dad's carrying a bag of sports gear and princess toys!"

"Where?!" Lynn and Lola replied looking to where Lincoln pointed excited, only seeing nothing. "Hey- "

Both of them look back seeing Lincoln gone, only with the garage gate opened up.

"That lousy little-" Lola growled in anger

"You take the left street and I take the right! We gonna found you Lincoln, I wish Pop-Pop never found you!"

Unaware to them, Lincoln goes behind the tree just before he throws a rock to get the gate open. Once Lincoln sees them left, he fell to the ground feeling hurt. Not from the junk he falls in, but the hurtful words they said, including Lynn's.

'I don't get it. "Never found me?" Why did..' Lincoln said as he put his hands on his forehead. "Just...keep it together Lincoln, you have to stay strong! There are few other sisters that might think I'm still great!"

Lincoln goes inside of the house to get cleaned up before helping the others. He felt a bit breezy all of a sudden, he looks up seeing the clouds are getting darker and hears rumbling thunder. He was confused cause the news channel said it was going to be sunny all day.

'I guess the news sometimes gets it wrong for once.' Lincoln thought as he walked inside.

In the house, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom while drying up his hands due to the paint. Suddenly, Luan pops out of the room when she sees Lincoln.

"Lincoln! I'm glad you're here! I need you to help me with another routine...It's going to be a juggling one." Luan said laughing.

Lincoln only smiled. 'It's juggling balls, all I have to do is throw the balls at her.'

"Come on, I'm almost finished with the big ones!" Luan said.

'Big ones?' Lincoln confusedly thought as he went into the room.

* * *

In Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln is heavily shocked! Not by Luan on a unicycle while juggling a ball. That's when Lincoln looked down, he sees a bunch of balls, varying in types, sizes and weight. Some of them look a bit heavy and a maybe a bit not fit for juggl-Wait, is that a bowling ball?!

"Luan! Some of them are dangerous to juggle!" Lincoln shouted at her.

"Don't worry, I trained over a week and never got hurt. Just toss one of them, will ya?" Luan replied

Lincoln was nervous about this, he doesn't want to get his sister hurt by throw any big or heavy balls at her. So, he just brings up any small balls to throw at Luan carefully, each one is either small, soft, or light.

"Come on Lincoln, give me something more challenging, Give me that volleyball...no the bowling ball!" Luan said.

"Luan, you can't be serious, right?!" Lincoln questioned the jokester.

"Lincoln, how could you not trust me? I'm split. Hahaha!" Lincoln groaned at that pun. Luan is now deadpanned. "For real though, just throw it already!"

Lincoln slowly grabbed the bowling ball by putting his three fingers in the holes, he lifted it up, and swings the ball back and forth. Lincoln sweats slightly as he doesn't want this one to mess up. Lincoln swings the bowling back and about to throw it...

"Hey, Lincoln! I need you to help clean Charles and Cliff!" Lana said as she came in along with the pets.

Lincoln replied. "Lana, I'm kinda of busy h-"

Lincoln loses his grip on the ball, as the ball hit the ground and rolls out he heard two noises.

"Hurr-ooowwWWWW!"

"Merr-oowwWWWW!"

The bowling ball then begins to roll at Luan, hitting her lone wheel as she falls to the ground, the balls of Luan juggling begin hitting her head one after the other. But one tennis ball hit her eye, making her scream out. "OWWWWWW!"

Lincoln looked down seeing Charles and Cliff hopping in threes due to the bowling ball flattening their fourth paws. The poor things. Lana grabbed both of them with worry and carefully took care of their hurt paws. Lana starts to glare at Lincoln as so Luan and the pets.

"All I say is help me wash them, and this is your answer?" Lana question angrily.

"And throwing the ball at me, giving me a black eye?" Luan said covering her eye.

"I sorry, I did that to you all, but it's all an acc-" Lincoln was interrupted by Cliff jumping to his face.

Cliff scratches on Lincoln's face with his claws, making the boy yell in pain until it turns into a scream when Charles bites his leg. Lincoln tells Charles and Cliff to stop but he got a spring-loaded boxing gloved punch in the chest by Luan instead. Lincoln trembled out of the room and fell down in the hallway. Cliff jumps off Lincoln's face as well as Charles letting go of Lincoln, going back to Lana. Lincoln sees the last look from Lana and Luan, a cold and angry look. Even as they muttered, he can hear their voice.

"Sometimes, you're a big jerk Lincoln," Lana muttered.

"I wonder if this family has a real brother, not an orphan." Luan muttered shutting the door.

Lincoln eyes widened in complete shock of what Luan said.

He's an orphan?

He shook his head. He wants to forget those words and finish his mission, there's only four other siblings who need his help and, dang it, he's going to help! He shook off the pain of Charles and Cliff scratch and bite marks. He stands up proudly until he felt some pain in the leg.

'Man, Charles bit me so bad!' Lincoln thought then heard a voice.

"Greetings brother!" Lisa said coming towards him with a beaker full of green serum in it. "Just to time to finish my project!"

"Please tell me that your project isn't going to blow us up...again." Lincoln said looking at her a bit worried.

"Not this time, I've done the calculations. It's a 97% chance that this one won't blow up this time." Lisa said.

While not totally explosion free, it's 3% away from a 100%. A good sign! Lincoln smiles. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lincoln is holding the green serum while Lisa is pouring in other serums in one big beaker.

"All you need to do is wait until I tell you to pour the Titanium dioxide while I finish up pouring in the Megatiria and Prismatic." Lisa said while pouring in purple and blue serum.

Lincoln holds on to the serum tight, making sure he doesn't mess up this one. It's simple enough, the only thing he have to do is wait it out and-

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Ahh!" Lincoln jumps and throws his hands in fright. He looks to the left, seeing Lucy holding one of her books. Lincoln looks up in the air, seeing the green serum apparently flying due to losing his grip in a panic. Lincoln quickly grabbed the serum just in time before it falls to the project.

"Whoa, that was a close one." He looks to see Lucy. "You need something, Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I need your brilliant words to finish a sentence, just one word is enough." Lucy answered.

"But I need the boy to finish off my project." Lisa declared.

"Don't worry Lisa, I'll still help you. It's just one sentence, after all, it is quick." Lincoln said.

"Fine, just pour when I say so." Lisa replied.

"I need some words that rhyme with same." Lucy said.

"Easy, Lucy it's tame, came, and uh…" Lincoln said rubbing his head.

"Yes, Lincoln?" Lucy questioned.

"Just give me a sec." Lincoln said tapping his chin.

"Lincoln, I may be in tune with one's self, but even my patience has its limits." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, I'm trying alright!" Lincoln shouted as he throws out his hands.

Lincoln didn't know he threw the green serum in Lisa's project hitting the beakers all over until it's too late. Lisa shocked to see it as Lincoln.

Lisa shouted. "LINCOL-"

*BOOM!*

The whole room is now covered by colorful smoke.

Once the smoke clears thanks to an open window, everyone and nearly everything in Lisa's room is covered with colorful stains.

"Dang it." Lincoln said coughing out smoke.

"All of my work...destroyed!" Lisa said speechless.

Lucy looks at her book, which is now covered in colorful serums. "My poems….taken from this world too soon."

"I so sorry, I just-" Lincoln said interrupt by a book hit his head. "Ow! Lucy!"

"I was going to use those poems for my next club!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Excuse me, but I have to say this." Lisa said she fix her glasses and inhaled. "I SPENT OVER 3 MONTHS ON THIS PROJECT AND IT'S PROBABLY GONNA TAKE 3 MORE MONTHS ON REDOING IT!" Lisa shouted as she jumped at Lincoln who's in fright now. "YOU RUINED IT! YOU IMBECILE!" Lisa begins to strangle Lincoln's neck as his head bobbed back and forth.

Lincoln breaks free from Lisa's grip, making her fall down to the floor. Lucy grabbed Lisa just before the young genius charges at Lincoln again.

"Lincoln…you better go before we both hurt you. I have no brother, not anymore." Lucy said

Lincoln was hurt of Lucy saying those words that was repeated from the other sisters, he runs away from them just to get downstairs.

Why is this happening?

Once he got there, he sees Lily playing with her teddy bear. He takes in the momentary calm until he hears two familiar voices. Lincoln hides under the dining table, the front door opened to see Lynn and Lola all wet in their hair and clothes.

"We searched the whole street and we still can't find him!" Lola shouts in frustration.

"He's somewhere in the house, I know it, we'll just get him when dinner starts." Lynn replied

"Yuck! I HAVE to get this paint of me!" Lola said walking upstairs while tried to whip the paint off.

"And I have to get a new bat …, I'm so gonna beat down that white weakling." Said Lynn as she walked upstairs shaking her fist. "He's nothing but a pain in this family."

Lincoln felt a sharp pain in his chest, those words have struck in and nearly all of the sisters he "helped" out so far made him want to break down. There's only two left and...He's afraid. Afraid of what will happen next. Will he fall into the similar mistakes and the words of his loving-

"Linky? What are you doing under there?"

Lincoln looks up seeing Leni. She looks at him confused yet worried, he looks down and spoke. "I'm...just laying around."

"Oh, okay. I did some fashion browsing and, like, thought of some ideas! Can you help?" Leni asked.

"Sure, Leni. But why are you in the kitchen instead of your room?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori is a little mad and she locked me out for some reason, totally mean." Leni answers.

Lincoln knows it's because of the phone. "Let's forget that and see your ideas."

Leni nodded. "You got it, Linky!"

* * *

In the kitchen, we see Lincoln and Leni checking out some magazines of fashion. Leni is excited looking at them while Lincoln was smiling. Lincoln doesn't know much about fashion, but as long as its making Leni happy.

"Oooh! These clothes are totes amazing! I can't wait to buy those in the mall!" Leni said.

"Just hold on until it's comes out Leni." Lincoln states

Leni pulls out a small light blue book, as for beginners to write in it. "This dress gives me an idea!"

"What's that?" Lincoln asked

"It's my book of ideas. If I, like, ever forget, I always write down some thoughts on this book. I've collected my ideas in every dress I see. I created three books so far. Oh! And the fourth one which is, sooooo totes, the best one yet! You can see it if you want." Leni said as he held the book in question to Lincoln.

Lincoln backs away from the book, really nervous about what may happen next. "N-No thanks, Leni, I-I'm good." He spoke nervously.

Leni makes the puppy dog eyes. "Please Lincoln? Just take a look?"

Lincoln hated those eyes of his sister giving him, augh! As if he's caught in her ditsy sister's puppy eyes spell, he slowly takes the book and looks at the pages. They're actually…kinda great. All of Leni's clothes ideas is quite amazing and has pretty much has all parts of the seasons, culture, and style.

"These ideas are really great Leni, I hope you make them come true." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Thanks-"

*Ka-Boom!*

A flash of lightning strikes outside making both Lincoln and Leni jump up in the air, as they both begin to hug each other in fright. Once the booming noises stop, they separated from each other.

"Huh Linky, where's my book?" Leni asked.

Lincoln looks at his hands and realized it's empty. He looks around until he finds the book… in the sink….floating…..in the water.

"Really?" Lincoln questioned to the world.

Leni walks to the sink and grabbed the book and look at the pages. "*Gasp* My work! Why is it..*Gasp!*" She sees the ink and the wet pages in the sink "No! No! No! No! Nooo!" Leni tries piecing the wet pages back in the book. Unfortunately, it only made some the pages in the book get even more wet. Leni freezes as she sees the pages and ink evaporate in the water.

"Please Leni, I'm so so so soooo sorry! I-I didn't know I threw it up, I-I can buy new magazines and some clothes! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Leni just has her head down. "Lincoln...please just go away, …..please…."

"Leni..." Lincoln said holding Leni's arm.

"NOW!" Leni shouted angrily.

Lincoln retreats his arm, sees Leni calmed down, but sees her fists shakes rapidly. He walked off quietly. He goes to the living room and sat on the couch, the young lad has had it this day. He just wanted to lay here and...and just…

"Link-o!"

Lincoln looks down seeing Lily holding up her teddy bear with the bear's arm almost torn off, Lincoln figures out quickly it wants to be stitched back together.

"Huh Lily, look I know you want my help but why not your sis-" Lincoln sees Lily's eyes begin to water. Not you too Lily. "*Sigh* Alright."

Lincoln walked to the wooden drawer, pulls out a string and a needle. He goes back to the table and begin sewing the teddy bear's arm back together. Once he's finished, he put the needle down on the table to make sure he won't hurt Lily. He grabbed the teddy bear and give it to Lily who smiled, she grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it.

"Heh, Thanks to mom who taught me. Now your teddy bear is good as new!" Lincoln said

Lily lifted up her hands and spoke. "Poo-Poo!"

Lincoln grabbed Lily and lift her up, Lily begin to touch Lincoln's face making the boy smile. "Linky!"

"I love you too Lily, let me just put away the needle and we'll have some fun." Lincoln said

Lily nodded her head while Lincoln place her on the couch, he grabbed the needle trying to put it back up, but it slipped off, cutting his hand.

"AHHH!" Lincoln said in pain and held his hand.

Lily sees Lincoln has red liquid leaking out his hand and in pain, she begins to cry. "Wahhhh!"

That cry echoes out to the rest of the house, alerting the sisters. The crying always gets everyone together if Lily in trouble.

"It's okay Lily, I just got a little cut that's all, I just need to get a band-aid." Lincoln said with a little smile, tickled her cheek with his other hand, making her stop.

All of the sisters came to the living room, right before seeing a bloody needle on the rug. They seeing Lincoln touching Lily, they think of one thing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lori shouted

Lincoln look at them as they're glaring at him. "Why?"

"You going to hurt Lily, just like everyone else!" Lola shouted.

Lincoln realize what they're saying. "What, no! I never hurt Lily, I just got a cut from this needle!"

"Yeah right! All you do today is be nothing but a pain in the neck. Some bro you are." Luna said.

Okay, that was the last straw.

"Alright, I had enough of this! All day I tried to help, but what happened all day was just accidents! If I had your day ruined, then I'm sorry. And why does everyone think I'm an outcast when mom and dad told me the story? I'm part this family, I really am part of the loud house!"

Outside, we see Vanzilla coming in the parking spot.

"Whoa, this some weather, huh hon?" Lynn Sr said

"Yeah, I'm little worried about Lincoln's punishment. I kind of wanted to talk to him." Rita said in worried tone.

"Don't worry about hon, the boy got his toughness from his old man after all! Hehe." Lynn Sr said with a smirk.

Rita look at him deadpanned. "I'm serious Lynn, I just think the punishments we give is nothing but nonsense. Can we please talk to him about it?"

"Of course! I'm pretty sure he's with the sisters, just watching TV by now." Lynn Sr said as they both hurry to the door.

* * *

Nope.

In the house, it's full of yelling and crying.

And in a next couple of seconds, something that will change the young loud boy forever.

"Fine, if you want to know why we keep saying those things to you, huh you lazy slacker?" Lynn said stepping towards Lincoln.

The key is placed on the door…

"Yeah, I wanted to know why every time I ever do something wrong, I always get worst out of it!" Lincoln said in anger.

The lock tumbles…

"Tell me you winner sucking wannabe!"

The door opens and then….

"You're adopted, that's it!" Lynn roared at him. "Pop-Pop brought you to us, because he thought of keeping you safe and having and good life, but all the years is nothing but pain trying to protect someone who isn't even related to us! So how does it feel when the truth is out, huh you white haired FREAK!"

…

…

Lincoln didn't say anything, he was just completely lost in thought hearing it. And so does the sisters, especially Lily. Lynn now just realized what she said. The only ones that want to know what's happening...is the parents.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Lynn Sr shouted.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **I know everyone, it's a really long chapter. I just got get all this in one flow and get the action scene. Tune in next of Path of the Warrior. And I want to shout out to Ink-Dub who is my betareader, and my good friend, he's did a awesome on this. Sign out for now everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's third chapter wanted to feel your guys emotions by reading your reviews. Let's get the story started and sees the familiar faces! And Lincoln...you might want to read carefully. And to be honest, yes the sisters really..really...A pain!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Let it out**

Everyone in the household stays still in the silence of what Lynn said to Lincoln. But mostly confused is the parents who don't know what happened in here while they have gone. The oldest sisters were angry at what Lynn spoke. But Lincoln, he was devastated as he fiercely shakes his head in the hopes that Luan told what's been blurted out by Lynn is a blundered attempt at black comedy.

"No...No...NO! TAKE THAT BACK. TAKE BACK THOSE WORDS! IM NOT ADOPTED, I...AM...YOUR REAL BROTHER! I WAS BORN AND RAISED HERE, MOM, DAD! Please...tell her she wrong." Lincoln said with those last words crackling.

"Lynn Loud Jr, what have you done?" Lynn Sr shouted.

"Sweety, let us explain..." Rita said distressed trying to ease Lincoln.

"So, it's true? The story you told me about how I was born is a lie?! You two lied to me even though I wanted the truth!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lincoln, you need to calm down." Lori said little irate.

*Ka-Boom!*

A lightning struck startling everyone even making Lily cry, which Leni grabbed her to comfort her. But not Lincoln, who looks at Lori with eyes of distain. Lori never sees Lincoln look at her that way, he's usually afraid of Lori being the oldest and the strictest of the sisters and also with the constant threat of turning the boy into a human pretzel. But now for the first time, she feels like she's being scared of him.

"Actually, no Lori. I want to tell mom and dad about what you girls did to me." Lincoln said lowly.

The girls are now scared of what Lincoln is going to say to them and they know it's not a good one. They think they still it's his fault of what he doing to them this day, they will 'understand' about him.

"Sweety, w-what did they do to you?" Rita said.

Lincoln recapped the events from when he tried to help out his sisters and his series of unfortunate events and reactions from his sisters that followed. From being used as a footstool by Lori to help with her nail painting and her overreaction of a tiny dent in her phone screen, Luna's hi-volume sonic boom blast from a paint drenched ticket from a botched speaker setup, Luan's dangerous bowling ball juggling act which injured the pet's paws and Luan, so on and so forth. And finally, Lincoln shows his bleeding hand to his parents where the sisters think he hurt Lily.

They see Lincoln has a big cut on his palm, some of them like Rita, Lynn Sr, Leni, Luna, Lana, even Lucy sees the horror that his hand is still bleeding. But Lori, Luan, Lola, Lynn, and Lisa, is not as concerned. Aren't boys supposed to be tougher than this?

"Geez, what a baby. I've got sport injuries worse than that." Lynn rolled her eyes.

Rita goes to Lincoln, and examine the cut, she looks at her daughters. "You girls out to be ashamed of yourselves!"

This confused the girls. Lola speaks. "What did we do?! We didn't cut Lincoln's stupid hand!"

Lynn Sr stands toward the girls and spoke angrily. "It's not about who cut Lincoln's hand, it's about what happened before this while we were gone! Of all of what Lincoln said about what happened, YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!"

"WHAT!?" The sisters all respond with their eyes wide.

"Dad you can't, please! Bobby is visiting to have a date with me tomorrow, I can't just tell him off! It's just wrong between us!"

"I need to go to the concert to find a way to see Mick!"

"I have practice tomorrow! I cannot miss a single day of practice!"

"The mall has a great discount on clothes!"

"But tomorrow is snowcones day!" Both Lola and Lana shout in union.

"I have to redo my project!"

"I got a big gig soon, it asks for big cash!"

"The poetry club needs my presence."

The father glares at them with his arms crossed. No such leeway here.

"Too bad! You all will stay in your rooms and I'm taking away your things. So, no phone, no going to the mall or magazines, no music, no pranks or jokes. Lola, your princess stuff is going in the basement. Lana, even the reptiles and pets in cages is going in the basement. And Lisa, no science experiments or any other explosives, that's also going in the garage. All this never should have happened if you didn't take advantage of your brother!" Lynn Sr shouts as he grabbed Lily who blows a raspberry at them. "That's right Lily, they misbehaved and need to be taught a lesson." Lily is the only one who gets off scot free. Lucky.

The girls were sad of their plans being ruined because of their...brother. A tense atmosphere rises from the sisters which is noticed by the parents, Lily, and Lincoln. Then they turn to the white-haired boy who now full of confusion and fear. And then…

"Get him!"

Rita stops her daughters from getting to her son, as he covers his head out of fear getting hurt...again! Lynn Sr can't do much because he's holding Lily who crying right due to the girls shouting. Lincoln hearing the threats of the girls and such is making him breathe heavily, eyes in complete tears, and covering his ears to cease the constant threats.

* * *

Outside, the storm is whipping up to a hurricane, rains become pouring hard, even lightning is striking all over the town. Suddenly, above the Loud House, the storm begins to spins around like a vortex, glowing blue energy swirls in the vortex with thunder booming.

* * *

"Please stop shouting at me!" Lincoln shout in tears.

Then Lynn broke through her mom, then goes to Lincoln and pulls up his shirt and kick him in the ground.

"Lynn Loud Jr!" the parents shouted.

"That's for tomorrow's practice!" Lynn said sees Lincoln's having an Ace Savvy's tank top. "Heh, still in love of that stupid Ace Savvy? Like that hero suit, you wore for clogging the toilet?"

The sisters and Lincoln remember the day from when Lincoln busted out of his room, dressing up like his favorite hero Ace Savvy complete with outside briefs that superheroes wear and saying that hammy catchphrase. That was a moment of ridicule for the child as his sisters made fun of him.

The parents shouted at their daughter to stop but there's no stopping this type of madness until Lincoln sadness disappeared...only now it's anger. Suddenly the lights flicker making everyone stop and some of them being startled thinking it's the storm. All of this is confirmed as they look at the window shocked. There's nothing but wind circling around, full of leaves, tree bark, and some toys scattered. Then they feel a blue light near them, they turn to the source and what they see next made their eyes wide and jaws drop.

Lincoln stands on his feet with his shirt down, but something is different about him. He's surrounded by a blue glowing wavy aura. He looks at them with rage still having tears drip from his face due to the sister's words.

In the vortex, it begins to glow even brighter...

"Uh..bro are you alright?..." Luna said in fear.

The vortex released a blue beam out of the storm, going toward the house and at the exact location of where Lincoln is standing, he says those words...

" **SHUT UP!** " Lincoln roars as his aura gets bigger.

The beam connects to Lincoln's aura, releasing a powerful impact that makes everything in the house blow away as well the family. Lynn Sr held on to Lily while he's being sent away from the impact, Lincoln keeps shouting while the light rises in his rage. The family only watch the boy, bewildered of Lincoln's sudden aura burst.

* * *

Outside, the beam breaks open the dark sky that has a star in the middle. Lincoln's roars throughout the town setting off car alarms and startling some of the people. The beam begins to go down in the house as that makes a big explosion creating a big blackout in Royal Woods. And just like that, the biggest storm in possibly all of Michigan is gone….

* * *

The Loud House's living room and dining-room is now a complete mess as the daughters and parents recover from being scattered from all over. They wake up, shocked to see Lincoln...who has a few white sparks of electricity around his body, including his hair. His hair waves around with bright blue highlights even his tuft.

Luan deciding to break the ice she nervously speaks out. "L-Lincoln, wha…are y-"

"Shut it!" Lincoln shouted at them. "What you all have said, struck me hard and broke my heart! And the last thing you all do to me, in the end, was LAUGH AT ME! I'm trying...trying to be your best brother in your lives but you all turn against me because of a misunderstanding!" Then his voice breaks. "Those words...really broke me apart, I kept it together because of all of you wanted my help...But, it's torn me…shreds to shreds. I wanted to know you all care about me, but what you all did to me and what Lynn's says...it's proof that you don't care about me."

"Linky, please don't say that! We do love you, we just got a little..um..off the tuff?" Leni said.

Lori corrects Leni. "Um Leni, it's off the cuf-

"Then you all never think before you take action, what you all did to me is proof that you hated me. I can see through your eyes when you guys were glaring at me. Even my parents, who lied to me about my past, not telling me if I was adopted." Lincoln said covering his eyes.

"Lincoln, we-we thought it's best for you to not know the truth this early! We didn't want to tell you until you were at least sixteen!" Rita said.

"That only leads me to more questions about my past! I would've gone out of my way to know of my past, even if I have to disband you two!" Lincoln said.

The parents look down, they knew it...they knew this stuff would happen, if only this wasn't in this type of atmosphere. Rita holds her tears, now her little boy is mad at her because of one mistake. Why today... he's so young. Lynn Sr pounds his fist on the floor, he's thought it was going to be alright because he's the man of the house...but he's wrong, this day the truth came out too soon.

Lincoln then cries. "I even stood up for you guys yesterday, I...just don't want those words become real. Chandler might be right. You guys don't care about me. What the others said….those words were real after all!"

"What do you mean others words?" Lana asked confused.

Lincoln is too much angry yet hurt right now. "You have to ask them...I just...I just... I JUST NEED TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

Lincoln runs off out of the house, getting the family shocked faces and begin to shout at him.

"Lincoln, please wait!"

"Linky!"

"Come back!/Come back!"

"Don't leave!"

"Wait!"

"Come back Lincoln!"

"Cease!"

"Lincoln..."

"WE'RE SORRY!" The sisters all say together.

But the boy kept running, ignoring their pleas.

Rita got up, she runs to the door outside trying to get Lincoln but he's no longer in sight. "No...my baby boy."

Lynn Sr goes to the wife. "Honey, I'm going after him...I hope he doesn't go out so far."

Lori and the others stand up. "We coming too..."

"NO!...you done enough." Rita shout angrily, which startled the girls and even Lynn Sr.

Lola asked. "B-But mom…."

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ALL GOING AROUND THE TOWN SHOUTING AT LINCOLN JUST TO RUN OFF AGAIN! AND ABOVE ALL, THANKS TO CERTAIN DAUGHTER OF MINE, LINCOLN KNOWS THE TRUTH! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIS FACE FROM HOW HE WASN'T BORN HERE! ALL LINCOLN WANTED TO HELP EACH OF YOU KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND CARE FOR HIM, BUT YOU GO ON HURTING HIM! NOW MY LITTLE BOY IS OUT IN THE STREETS AND GOD NOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HIM!" Rita roars

"Loud! Do you mind turning down that riff-ra-" A voice speaks from outside.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GROUSE, I'M TALKING TO MY DAUGHTERS RIGHT NOW!" Rita shouts at their next-door neighbor, Mr. Grouse.

"S-Sorry!" Mr. Grouse said in a hint of fear.

Lynn Sr gives Lily to Lori. "I want you girls to go to your rooms and stay there until we call you."

The girls shunned themselves, they go upstairs all in a single file towards their rooms without any further noise or incident.

As the final door closes, Rita got her head down as her husband put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Lynn, I did it again, did I?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, and I can't say I disagree to those words. But we'll let this one slide, let's find Lincoln."

Rita turns to him and spoke.

"Let's find my baby boy."

* * *

In the streets, Lincoln runs far away from his house while tears continue to go down his cheeks. The words of his sisters keep repeating in his head, epically that word 'adopt'. Distracted, Lincoln trips on a fallen tree branch, injuring his knee. Despite the pain, he gets up and continues on running. Then not a few miles later, he hears two voices near him.

"Now you either hand me all you got or you and the little one gets it!"

"Please, stop this!"

Lincoln looks to the source of the voices. He sees a man in black clothes pointing his gun at a red-haired woman and a kid standing behind her legs while the husband lays on the ground holding his stomach at his left side with red liquid coming out. Against his better judgement, Lincoln charges toward the man in black, while grabbing a broken steel pipe. He puts the pipe on his shoulder, tightening his grip and then attacks.

"YAAAH!" Lincoln roar as he swings the pipe.

"What the?" the man in black questioned.

Lincoln hits the man on the side of the leg, making the man scream in pain as he drops the gun. The man barely had time to recover before Lincoln swings again, the boy hits the darkly dressed man in the face knocking him out instantly.

Lincoln breathes heavily due to the swinging, he looks at two of them. "….Bye."

Lincoln runs out of sight, while the mother goes to her husband making sure he's alright, but only shocked to see Lincoln saves them.

'Lincoln?' The red-haired kid thought as police and ambience sirens ring in the distance.

* * *

Lincoln runs off to a part of the woods to get away from everything that drove him there. He gets scratches from the tree's branches, dents from a few sharp rocks, and even fell to a steep hole. Even those painful mishaps couldn't make him kneel over from what happened back from the house and especially from school. He stops in his tracks, he relaxes on a tree side so he can sit down while putting the back of his head on the wood. Looking up at the dark blue sky he sees lots of stars, one star in particular is bright for Lincoln to see. As his tears dries out from the endless crying, he thinks. Over the years he has been living in the household thinking he was one of them thinking, but now from what happened yesterday at school and today from his family as he tried to help his sisters who is now turns out, he figured out he's adopted (guess it is a bit weird since he lived in a household completely dominated by girls; Lynn Sr. and himself not with standing) and is now far away from his home. Where is he now? He's bruised, confused and is sitting on a side of a tree from who knows where.

"I guess this my life...what a pain in the..." Lincoln thought out loud before he's interrupted by a noise.

"Please somebody, help me!"

'Hey, that's sounded like…' Lincoln thought as he gets up.

Lincoln ran toward the source of the sound, he sees an open field of grass that could reach up to his knees. He sees a large brown bear with eyes set to kill. The bear walks toward a girl who Lincoln knew.

"Lyra?" Lincoln questioned.

The girl is dressed different but it looks like Lyra. She now has short hair and wears a blue slash cut sundress with no sleeves and brown shoes. She's on the ground, stuck in two large rocks on her leg and has fear in her eyes.

His body tells him to stop but his heart and mind tells him to charge in no matter what. With a person to save from the threat Lincoln charges in, Lincoln grabbed a small rock from the ground, as he aims at the bear.

"Hey, take this!" Lincoln shouted at the bear before throwing the rock.

The rock goes straight to the bear's eye making the beast roar in pain. Lincoln goes to the girl and tries to move the rocks.

"Who are you?" The girl asked surprised.

"A boy trying to save you! I'm going to get you out, Lyra!" Lincoln said as he's trying to lift up the rocks.

"Thank you, but I'm not Lyra..." the girl said.

"Wha-Argh!" Lincoln said before he got hit in the back.

Lincoln goes to the ground, sees the bear right by him about to stomp on him but he rolled to safety. The bear swiped his claw at Lincoln who quickly dodged, he sees the bear's left eye is closed.

'So, this means he can't see for a while, I got the idea to beat him.' Lincoln thought.

The bear charges at Lincoln who's standing near a stone rock, Lincoln dodges the bear charge allowing the bear to slam its head to the rock. Seizing the opportunity Lincoln grabs a tree branch and begin to hit the bear's side, but the bear hits Lincoln on the shoulder. The Loud boy winched in pain but powers through it as he dodges the other bear attack.

"Are you okay?!" The girl worriedly shouted

"I'm fine, just gotta-" Lincoln said sees a big steep nearby. "That's it!"

Lincoln runs to the cliff while the bear chases after him, he made it to the edge. Lincoln looks down a big hill. He looks back seeing the bear coming toward him, standing up with his two hind legs beginning to strike. In the right moment Lincoln slides between the bear's legs. The bear stumbles at the momentum upon the missed attack. As the bear tries to regain balance Lincoln runs to the bear's back and tackles it pushing the bear at the edge. The bear roars as he falls down, rolling down the cliff.

"And that's that..whew!"

Lincoln collects himself before he figures out that the girl is still stuck.

Lincoln goes to the girl. "You alright?"

"I'm fine,..you're amazing!" The girl said before he looked over his shoulder. "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine, as long as your safe from that bear. Let's get you o-"

* **Roar!** *

Lincoln and the girl sees the bear getting up from the steep cliff, but now with bloody rage in his eyes. The girl is scared but it turns into shock as she looks at Lincoln's condition. His shoulder has a big scratch stained of blood, his left arm bruised, his right knee purple, and his stamina waning.

"Please, just leave! I don't want you to get hurt even more. Please, just run!" The girl said.

Lincoln is silent for a few seconds with his hair covering his eyes before he spoke. "I'm sorry, I can't allow that."

"But..But… You're seriously hurt! Why are you still fighting? You'll get killed!" The girl asked as Lincoln raises his hand making a fist.

Lincoln stood his ground as the bear comes toward him. "I live in a house that keeps a big secret from me. I get pain from them throughout my life. Even from school, I'm a punching bag, a laughing stock. But if I see someone in danger...I will never...ever..."

Lincoln gets a white aura with the sparks of electricity running around him, he looks up at the bear with his eyes glowing white. "Run away from it!"

As the bear stands on his two feet, about to attack Lincoln, the Loud Boy puts his fist back and sends it out at the bear's chest with a shout so loud that it could be heard throughout the forest.

" **TAKE...THIS!** "

A blast is sent so huge that the bear catapults towards the sky. The shockwave leaves the line in the dirt, and the rocks that held the girl's leg is clear off. The bear landed on the tree, which it then breaks apart. The girl looks at Lincoln who stands frozen in place. What the heck was that?

"Are.. you..." Those were the only two words the stunned girl spoke until Lincoln fell to the ground. "Oh my god!"

The girl goes to Lincoln completely winded, but he has a smile on his face.

"I...did it." Lincoln said as his eyes begin to blur, then some voices ring out.

"Oh, my sweetheart, are you okay?!" A feminine voice spoke out.

'Allie?' Lincoln thought.

'I told you not to get out when it's night time!' A manly voice spoke out.

'John, why are they-?' Lincoln thought as his eyes get heavy.

"Oh my, Lincoln! What happened to him?!"

'He's saved me from a bear when I was stuck from the rocks."

"Let's take him back before he..."

* **ROAR**!*

"Ahh! He's coming back!"

"I should have known this bear is not of this origin, someone sent this!"

"You three stand back, I got one move to take him down."

John goes in front of the bear. He claps his hands together and put them to his side as he mediated. Suddenly Lincoln sees a blue energy twirling around his hands into a living sphere, the bear then transforms into a black spiked bear with black eyes. Then John throws the giant ball at the bear while John shouts out a word unfamiliar to Lincoln before he falls into unconsciousness.

" **HADOUKEN**!"

 **/**

 **And This is chapter 3, and people I wanted to know that I writing this fic over 5k, and I wanted you all to guess who are the people and one Lincoln saved. And I wanted some ideas for you guys if you wanted to put in another chapter, just for fun of it. So tune in another time, sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's four, and ones who know the 'John' signature move and you all correct, and you wonder why? Why he changed the name, in Michigan, and being a janitor? Including why Allie and Lyra with him? All the questions will be answered right here. let's do this!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: Chose**

It's been hours since Lincoln ran off from the house of Loud. Because of this, the Loud house became more of a ghost house as not a single noise came out of the household. In every room, the daughters of Lynn Sr and Rita wallow in pain and sadness. Lori just crawls up in her bed with a picture of her boyfriend Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr in her arms, having tears that has her mascara run through her cheeks. Leni never stops crying in her bed, grabbing her knees, her tears soaking her dress.

Lori stands up and put her picture frame down, her phone rings. "I think it's time."

* * *

All of the sisters (minus Lily) congregate into Lori and Leni's room, they couldn't be in a worse state. Luna sits by Leni at her bed to comfort her. Lola and Lana sit together by the floor, they practically need each other in a crisis like this. And Lisa and Luan is sitting on Lori's bed. Lori would normally rage at someone else having her bed, but concerning the situation, she lets it slide.

Lori sets up her stand(dresser) and slams her gavel(shoe) at the stand(dresser), getting all of the girls attention. "Alright then, we come here for some talking..."

"Talking? More like a complete wreck each of us are in right now!" Lynn shouted

"Looks who talking, you're the one who crossed it." Lana shouted. "Saying that he's adopted really struck him. He's our brother, right?!"

Lana gazes toward the sisters. She sees Lori's head down, Leni shaking all over after what she said, Luna gripped her fists, even Luan grips her skirt. "Right?"

"Lana...It's hard to explain, Lincoln...he's not related."

"But what about his hair...he's got it from Pop-Pop right? He has to be…" Lola said.

"Lola...Lana, I know he's not our brother." Lisa said "I calculated my last project of Loud Family Tree...I collected our blood to know we related. Lincoln's results came out false, he's is not our brother."

"Wait, how you did you get our blood?" Luan questioned.

"Um…I got my reasons." Lisa said with a nervous smile.

"Look the point is, what we're going to do right now. Lincoln is out and we got the blam-" Lori said.

"Don't you dare blame our bro for what we have done, he's out there and we caused it!" Luna said.

"He ruined our activities for tomorrow, I never...ever miss a single day of practice!" Lynn shouted.

"We snapped at him out of anger, he ran off because of us!" Lana shout

"He ruins my project. Does this mean he doesn't take full responsibility?" Lisa shouted

Everyone started to shout at each other angrily. All except for Leni who stands in her position. She tightens her grip on her dress and spoke.

"Stop it..."

The sisters didn't hear her as the shouters get into a fight cloud drowning out Leni's voice, then she lifted up her head to the ceiling and shouted.

"JUST STOP!"

The sisters stop their fight, they turn to see Leni who has puffy red eyes from her seemingly never-ending tears.

"Look at us! This is why Linky ran away because we let out our anger toward him! All he ever wanted was to help us...To prove that we love him deeply, but no we just attack him! Why do we always let our venom to him so much, why me?! I charged at him, he now looks at me with fear and turns to anger! NOW HE HATES US!"

Leni cried even more, the rest looks down with sadness. Leni is right, he tried to help him but thanks to their actions, Lincoln runs off out of hatred to the girls and broke his heart. The sisters go to Leni and they all hug her and each other with enough love in them.

"We should control our temper more." Lori said

"More? Like often..." Luna replied but a static noise interrupted the rocker's thoughts.

 _ **"This is Royal Woods News Report; the whole Michigan state recently had a storm that has never been seen in history! The damage in the streets, even some of the households has took severe damage due to the fallen trees and debris. The schools in the designated storm areas are shut down for a week for repairs: George Tiler High School, Susan D. High, Royal Elementary School, and Royal Woods High. If you can, please help out your community by cleaning up the damages."**_

The sisters look at Luna deadpanned, as Lori spoke. "You got your radio on you, huh?"

"Hey, mama needs to know that the music studio is still on!" Luna said with a chuckle.

"Looks like we getting a week of no school, great cause Lincoln will come right ba.." Lynn said

"Lynn, we may get no school. It doesn't mean Lincoln will automatically go back to us." Lucy replied

"Lucy is right, when Mom and Dad get Lincoln back, we do all we can to love him of the way he wants," Leni spoke happily

The girls about to cheer but they hear a vehicle approaching. It's Vanzilla, meaning that the parents have returned! The girls panic and scramble out of the older sister's room while trying to come back to their respective rooms. The girls stop upon seeing Lisa/Lily's room glowing in a multi-color light. They all get worried because one sister is sleeping in that room and that is...

"LILY!" the girls shouted

* * *

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?!"

In the backyard, standing on the grass is Charles and Cliff with two other pets, one is a hamster inside a ball, and one small yellow bird. They are Geo and Walt.

"You two hurt Lincoln?!" Geo questioned angrily

"Even if it's not Lincoln fault?!" Walt stated

"Hey, the kid hurt my paw! What else I gonna do, plus this is like the third scratch in the face this week. He actually deserves it, right Charles?" Cliff said looking at the dog. "Charles?"

Charles just lays on the grass, feeling really ashamed of what he has done, he never...ever bit Lincoln before in his life. "I...don't know."

"No, he don't! You forget who saved you Charles, you serve him deeply more than any of us!" Geo shouted

Now Charles feels even more guilty, he remembers the awful past of the pre-Loud days. He was born from a mother dog who died out of sickness and used to be a poor street puppy. Within a few years of his dog life, he was living in the streets, stealing food to survive, hiding from the dog catcher, and even getting hurt from awful dog haters. Things seemed hopeless until he was saved by a white-haired boy named Lincoln Loud who takes him to his home and feeds him and plays with him. He even bathes Charles while he's in the tub! It may have took some begging from Lincoln (and secretly Charles) to convince his parents to keep the dog but it was worth it as every moment when Lincoln found him is the best thing ever Charles wished for in life…..but he crossed the line of what he did today.

"We need to apologize to him." Charles said.

"The grown ups are back." Walt stated as the car drove in

Outside in the parking lot, Rita and Lynn Sr came out of Vanzilla and sees Lily/Lisa's room flashing in colorful lights. The parents only glare at the scene because they punish Lisa of any science stuff.

"Lisa!" Lynn Sr shout angrily

* * *

The sisters bust in the room with Lisa in front, in fear that Lily could be in danger but fortunately it isn't. The room is full of crystallizing rocks, full of any color that you could imagine. The sisters sigh in relief because Lily is safe in her crib. Lisa picks up one of the crystals, she goes to her microscope.

"Great Shock, how is this possible?!" Lisa shouted in, well, shock.

"Well I'm sure if you look hard enough in this big 'shiny' stones, the answer will become 'crystal' clear!" Luan asked with a laugh as she look at her reflection from a yellow crystal. "Seriously, what are these?"

"Well..." Lisa said but is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lisa Marie Loud. I told you no experiments!" Lynn Sr said as he and Rita enter the room.

"And you girls should be in your rooms!" Rita state angrily

"Mom, dad, we're sorry! But we saw flashes of colorful lights in Lisa and Lily's room. We were literally afraid of what happened to Lily." Lori said staring at the navy crystal.

"Mom, dad, I want to k-" Leni said but she's interrupted.

"Well, I'm glad you all want to see Lily okay, but you all are still grounded. And why are crystals all around here?" Lynn Sr questioned

"But what about-" Leni said but she's interrupted again.

"Yeah, it's sure is pretty for my next crown." Lola said checking out the pink crystal.

"Great Einstein! This looks different from any crystal or rock that I've seen! I need to analy-" Lisa said

"Don't even think about it young lady, you're still grounded! Your father and I just gonna get these crystals things off this room. You and Lily will sleep with us this night." Rita said angrily

"Is everyone, like, finished?" Leni asked with a smile but has angry symbol on her forehead.

"I think so, yeah sis," Luna said look at a purple crystal.

"Good, I, like, wanted to say this...I WANTED TO KNOW IF LINKY IS ALRIGHT AND HERE WITH US AGAIN!" Leni roared

Rita shocked of Leni outburst, but still it's hard to say it. "I'm sorry dear, we search through the streets but the road is blocked due to the trees, even the powerlines came off."

The girls become sad of hearing their brother not been found yet. It's dark and cold and dangerous out there. Their only brother could get hurt or worst...

"Please mom...I..wanna~*yawwwn*" Lana said make a yawn.

"It's already past your bed time, all of you need to clean up and get to bed. We going to search for Lincoln early in the morning." Lynn Sr ordered

The daughters just shunned in defeat, there's no way to help their brother. They walked out of the room as Leni thought of that million-dollar question.

'Where could Linky be?'

* * *

'Argh...my head...where am I?'

Lincoln opens his eyes to be monetarily blinded by a bright light. He covered them only to be shocked to see his right arm being covered in bandages all the way to his shoulder and back. Fortunately, he can still move his arm and even the fingers.

'I feel...better.' Lincoln thought as he looks around the area.

He's in a room that looks wooden all over, with boxes by the corners of the room and sunlight shining from the big window. The door is on the middle of the room, just in front of him. He looks down to see that he's laying on a futon mat with a sheet of cover, he's never felt this comfortable in his life.

'Better than that closet of mine...This room looks more like one of those Japanese rooms. Where am I?' Lincoln thought as he lifts his body up.

Then suddenly, the door opens up to reveal Lyra! She's wearing her yellow top with green pajamas, and flip flops. She carries a small wet towel in her hand, she looks worried.

"Oh man...I hope he..." Lyra said looking up seeing Lincoln.

Both of them stare each other for a moment and things get a bit awkward. They meet each other in school, only having one conversation between them, and now Lincoln is in Lyra's house. The Loud Boy broke the silence between them.

"Hi...Lyra." Lincoln said

"Uncle R- I mean..John, Aunt Allie! Lincoln is awake!" Lyra shout happily

She runs to him and hugged him with all she can could. And it really is all she could because Lincoln is kind of struggling…and kind of choking.

Suddenly John and Allie come in the room in their sleeping clothes. John wears a white shirt with red pajamas. Allie wears a blue nightgown with matching slippers.

"Lincoln, you're finally awake! You had me worried." John said relived

"Lyra, Lincoln will pass out if you keep hugging him that way." Allie pointed out.

Lyra open her eyes, seeing Lincoln's face turn blue and eyes popping out of his stockings. She lets go of him, getting the poor kid to recieve some MUCH needed air. Sheesh, what have they fed this girl? "Sorry, my bad."

"It's alright, thanks for-" Lincoln said.

"I-Is he alright?" Another voice spoke out.

Lincoln look at the door, and it's revealed to be Lyra!...?! Yes, it's another Lyra but with her hair down, wearing a blue sleeping mask, and a long blue nightshirt.

Lincoln looked at Lyra #2. Now back to Lyra #1. Now back to Lyra #2 and back to Lyra #1 in quick succession. "W-What the?!"

Lyra chuckled of his action. "I know, shocking huh? Lincoln, meet Layla, my twin sister."

"SAY WHAT?!" Lincoln screamed and almost passes out, but John grabbed him before he fell. "Y-YOU TWO LOOK REALLY ALIKE!"

Lyra only chuckled and rubbed her head. "Yeah, except for when I usually wear my ribbons."

Layla goes to Lincoln with a shy yet guilty face and spoke. "Lincoln, I-I wanted to say I am sorry."

Lincoln was confused by what she's saying. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry….about getting you hurt. I went outside without permission, I got stuck between those rocks because I was playing around. Please forgive me!"

Lincoln sees her about to go in tears. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no worries about that Layla. I just can't stop myself to charge into danger to save someone."

Layla stops crying and makes a small smile. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I won't blame anyone when I get hurt, even when they're in danger." Lincoln said

"Well, I made a great breakfast for us to eat and I made it big just for you to eat." Layra replied

"Really, thanks." Lincoln said as he's stand up, shocking everyone.

"Lincoln, wait!" John shouted

"Wha?" Lincoln asks confused

He sees the twins turn away while putting their hands on their eyes. Allie just giggled, while putting her hand on her mouth. John just shake his head, he points to the problem...way below the waist. Lincoln looks down and realize he wearing nothing but his underpants, his face turned red as he tried to cover himself with the sheets.

"What happened to my clothes?!' Lincoln questioned in embarrassment.

"I have no choice but to take off your clothes so I can get you healed up." Allie said

"Please give me some clothes, so I can cover myself!" Said Lincoln as he now covered his whole body.

"I got you a shirt. Don't worry about your clothes, it's drying up." John said

"Can we please eat, I'm starving!" Lyra said rubbed his stomach

"Me too, I'm kind of hungry while I was sleeping." Lincoln replied rubbing his stomach.

"I'll make my best one yet!" Layla said with a smile.

'I pretty sure she'll just make me cereal.' Lincoln thought

* * *

It was more than just cereal.

Lincoln eyes widened seeing that he may be in a dream.

The table has a bunch of sausages, eggs, grits, pancakes, biscuits with side of jelly, hash browns, even more to the other end of the table. It's full of amazing delicious breakfast.

'Oh my...' Lincoln thought now wearing a long white shirt.

He looks at the other side of the table as the people who nursed him back began to eat. John and Lyra ate rapidly like animals, so much so that they're fighting over a piece of breakfast. Allie and Layla just eat in their slow pace, showing a sense of humanity when eating at a table.

"You gonna eat Lincoln? If don't, we'll just take it." John said as Lyra nodded.

Lincoln shocked. "Wow! This is the first time seeing full course meal! Alright, I'll take a bite!"

Lincoln grabs a fork, and took a sausage and bite on it, his eyes went wide and made tears.

"What you think?" Layla asks in worried

"This...is amazing..." Lincoln said having a wide mouth.

"Really?!" Layla asks in excitement and shouted. "Yes, he likes it!"

Lincoln begin to eat the breakfast really fast, he just wanted get his stomach full. "Man, you and Allie did a good job!"

Allie only smiled as she pat Layla's back. "Actually, Layla is the family chef. She made this breakfast all by herself."

Lincoln almost choked but swallows his grits. "What?! You cooked all this?! How did you get this good at this age?"

Layla smiled at him. "Let's just say I been through times when cooking."

Lincoln was confused at her, so he just continues eating. "Well, your cooking is the best. My dad just cooks the same thing every week, seriously it's boring."

"Well, my cooking routine is different all the time." Layla replied

"That's great, I wish my cooking is great as yours Layla. My sisters actually hated my cooking yesterday morning. Even one of them throw grits at my face." Lincoln said a bit sad.

"That seems kinda harsh." Lyra comment

"You don't know the half of it." Lincoln said finishing up his breakfast. "Thanks for the great meal."

"No problem? Wanna see the house..huh Lyra?" Layla asked

"Of course, let's move!" Lyra said

The kids jumped out of their chairs and runs out. As they good outside, the two adults look at each other.

"I mostly want to know why he was in that forest. I'm surprised he was still standing after that bear attack." John said

"Especially what he did to that bear, should you tell him or not?" Allie said

John look down, then to Lincoln outside. "Let him have fun with the girls, then we'll talk."

* * *

Lincoln spent a lot of time with Lyra and Layla through the house, the house really has a style of a Japanese house with over six rooms, two bathroom, a large space attic, living room, and a basement. The house was neat and clean, but the outside...

"This...is where you live?" Lincoln questions with a sweatdrop.

Lincoln sees the outside and it's a total mess. The grass is so tall that it reached to the knees, the road path has stone rocks but it's not even straight. There's a bunch of old tree stumps in the outerfield, the stream is blocked by a wooden plank where water is supposed to flow. There's a bunch of trash in the lake with parts of metallic machinery in it. At the other side of the lake is a big boulder. Also, the Japanese style house's colors are horrible.

'This place needs some cleaning.' Lincoln thought

"Sorry...We just got this land, so we didn't cause it." Lyra said

"The ones before us caused it." Layla replied

"I didn't say that it was you guys." Lincoln stated then he remembers. "Hey gals, I wanted ask you two something."

"Sure, what is it?" Lyra asks

"I remember having to created some sort of punch with electric static wave and sent a powerful impact on that bear then John appeared and make some sort of ball of energy at the bear while shouting some weird words. It felt like a dream but I can't help but feel that it actually happened." Lincoln said looking at them.

Lyra and Layla froze in place, shaking all over with wide eyes. They quickly panic while making up words.

"Yeah, just a dream! A weird crazy dream!" Lyra said

"You're just uhhh, camping! Yeah, just got attacked and we saved you!" Layla shout

"No, you two, he's ready."

They turn around and see John and Allie looking at them hardened. They grabbed their hair then looked at Lincoln.

"Lincoln, promise me you'll keep this a secret." John said

"Huh? Sure, I can keep a secret." Lincoln replied

"If you tell, we have no choice but to move and you'll never see us again." Allie state

"I promise, I promise. Just...what secret?" Lincoln asks in confused.

John and Allie look at each other and nodded in agreement. Both of them removed their hair to reveal that both of them has dark brown hair. Shocking Lincoln to learn…that they have brown hair. That's it? Unless there's a secret organization that hunts down people with brown hair then-

"Lincoln...our real name is Ryu and Chun-Li, the fighters from that game you guys call _Street Fighter._ And..we met your parents when we are very young." Ryu said

…..

…..

Lincoln eyes went wide, the background turns completely black as Lincoln's entire body color turns white. "YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR THE RYU AND CHUN-LI! THE GREAT FIGHTERS IN STREET FIGHTER? IT CAN'T BE REAL! INCLUDING YOU GUYS MET-!"

"Lincoln, stop!" Lyra shout

Lincoln stopped his babbling, he smiles at them awkwardly. "Sorry, I was…kinda….overwhelmed." Well, This DEFINITELY beats a secret brown hair organization. "Anyway, why are you guys here in Royal Woods?

"We're here to find a child who has the blood of a warrior." Chun-Li said

"So, you want me to help you find this kid?" Lincoln questioned

Chun-Li just shakes her head. "No... the way you protected Layla, you have the blood of a warrior."

Lincoln is shocked of what she says. "Me?! No-no-no, impossible. I'm not a warrior! I can't even win my first fight. I keep losing with bouts of violence. Yeah, I think it's time me to go back home!"

"Lincoln, what you are is something greater than impossible, you are...a _Starions warrior_."

"Starions Warrior?" Lincoln question

"It's a group of people fighting for balance between good and evil, knowing the way of true kindness, justice and righteousness. Your powers has your parents powers combined in you. Your father has the power of Inner Strength. Inner Strength is an ability to summon a static aura with created powerful attack impact blast. And your mother has the power of Comet Split. Comet Split has the power of having full sensory over your surroundings, so you can dodge opponent's blasts and even fast attacks.

Lincoln just shakes his head, thinking this is nonsense, then he sees his tank top and jeans on a clothing line, even his shoes underneath them. He goes to them and grabs them.

"Lincoln, just remember what you did. You saved my sister, with powers you didn't know you had. My uncle and aunt can help you control it, you can get strong." Lyra said turning her head.

Lincoln goes behind a big tree to get dressed. "Look, I'm not a warrior, I'm not even a tough guy. I've been bullied my whole life in school and even my house."

"If you're willing to change that." Chun-Li replied

Lincoln came out with his clothes except his orange polo. "Just...tell me where the direction to town is and here's your shirt."

"Just...follow the path. Just keep the shirt Lincoln, you need it to cover up." Ryu replied

"L-Lincoln!"

Lincoln turn to Layla who has a nervous look as she grips her shirt.

"If..if..if you willing to train, I...I can make your breakfast, lunch, even dinner! A-And make you full and ready to get started!" Layla said with tint of blush.

Lincoln just looks at them and look down. "I'll...think about it, thanks for healing me and hanging out. Bye."

Lincoln walks in the path to get back to Royal Woods, leaving the family alone. Ryu begin to walks to the same path, the rest of them stare at him.

"What are you doing now, Uncle Ryu?" Lyra asked

"I forgot to tell him something."

* * *

Lincoln look at the Royal Woods while walking, seeing the streets has garbage bags all over thanks to the storm. He thinks back of what Ryu said, his real parents are fighters that keep the balance between good and evil.

'I thought my parents were supposed to be normal people, but instead they just some w-' Lincoln thought interrupt by a voice.

"LINCOLN!"

Lincoln turn around and sees a kid coming to him. "Chandler?"

Chandler stops a few feet from him, he was panting out of exhausted due to running, he spoke to him in grunt. "Listen...I wanted to say...thank you for...saving me and my parents."

Lincoln is quite shocked by Chandler thanking him. "You..you're w-"

"But know this... I don't owe you nothing, got that?! All you did was buy some time to get the cops here, you have my little respect alright?" Chandler shouts angrily as he turns and walks away roughly. "Next time, call the cops!"

Lincoln sweat drops, confused but he still smiles. 'I did call them, but he's still right though. I just bought some time to get the cops to them. I just getting away from home, now I need to come up of how-"

"You did the right thing."

Lincoln turn around seeing Ryu coming out of the corner. "Ryu, what are you doing here?"

"I came the shorter way here, you really need to know more about the forest. Anyway I'm here to thank you for saving my niece..." Ryu said

"Your welcome, and your offer about you training me, I just can't. I not some kind of fighter warrior. I'm just some kid who can't run a street without getting a Charlie Horse." Lincoln replied

"You didn't let me finish, I know you are weak and helpless of defending yourself. But there's one thing I know you got from your parents, how they become the great ones..." Ryu said.

 _The scene changes of Lincoln getting up to face Chandler and his goons._

 _"They fight for the honor of the family name, and the people you care about."_

 _Another scene changes into Lincoln rubbing his eyes due to tears._

 _"Never giving up the task even if things seem impossible."_

 _Last scene change is Lincoln facing the black bear when he's injured, but his eyes show no fear._

 _"And having the eyes of never turning back on a fight."_

Lincoln flashes of what he say, he look down with a smile but with tears going down. Of what Ryu say to him, made him feel like there really good in him. This sign of faith drove Lincoln here right now, and Ryu says make Lincoln burst into tears.

"If your parents were here, they would be proud you."

Lincoln felt so much of what he did, he then realized what's happening to Royal Woods. If things get so bad everyone will get hurt or….even killed, He could have the power to do something about that, even if it takes some training to learn his parents powers. Lincoln tightens his fists.

"Ryu..." Lincoln said

Ryu look at Lincoln who lifted his head, having eyes of resolve.

"When do I start?"

 **/**

 **This is John and Allie reveal to be Ryu and Chun-Li with their nieces. And about the breakfast scene, everyone knows anime always has big buffet to chow down! Even had intense training to get you going on, feeling the burn! ext one is Lincoln's training and...first job! Sign out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's five everyone, it's gonna take more than view. I really needed some encourage to keep going. Let's do this!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Other Ways**

The Loud Family have been searching and asking all over Royal Woods if they seen Lincoln. Throughout the majority of the day, they were met with the same responses:

 _"Naw, I haven't seen him."_

 _"Sorry, Laaaad family. Lincoln hasn't been to my arcade for a while._

 _"Who's Lincoln?" "11 year old with white hair?" "Oh Yeah! Yeah!...No.."_

 _"Sorry I haven't seen Lincol...L-L-Lori?! SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWNNNnnnn..."_

 _"No, I haven't seen Lincoln, sorry."_

The Loud family retire in the dining room looking at their dinner in despondency from a fruitless search. The girls worry about what could have happened to Lincoln? Could it be that Lincoln has skipped town already? Could it be that Lincoln is kidnapped by some punk and want a ransom? Could it be that Lincoln may be lost, injured, or-or..

"That's it!" Luna shouted as she stands up from her chair. "I'm heading out!"

"Luna, it's about to be-" Lori replied.

"I don't care, I can't just sit around and do nothing while our little bro is still out there!"

"Yeah, I, like, can't do anything without my Linky! I want to apologize and make it up to him!" Leni said standing up as well.

"Girls, I appreciate your concern but it's nearly nighttime. Lynn Sr said. "We'll search fo-" Suddenly a sound of the front door opening interrupts their thoughts. (Someone needs to learn to lock their doors.)

The family look at the entrance wondering who would be coming in at this hour. Seeing who it is made the whole family go wide-eyed. The person's hair was covering the eyes and his face was showing a bit of a scowl. Could something have happened to him? In any case, the white hair with the turkey tail, the beaver chipped tooth, complete with freckles is unmistakable it's...

"Lincoln!" The Loud family said in a joyous uproar. They quickly get up from their seats ready to hug the child, relieved to see that Lincoln has returned to the house safe and so-

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Lincoln shouted stopping them in their tracks.

The daughters and parents look at Lincoln who just stands there, frowning and tightening his hands. Things get uncomfortable for the sisters and parents for a while until he walks upstairs to his room.

"Lincoln, wait!" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln stopped at the top of the stairs, not turning around to the source of Lynn's voice.

"Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you and said that you are adopted. I don't care if you're not officially a Loud. You'll always be my brother and always will be!"

"Yeah bro, I sorry I lashed out on you! I-I just got angry about my ticket being ruined! Please forgive me. I always protect my bro...I'm your guardian. Always will be until the end!" Luna shouted.

"Linky, I'm totally sorry for what I did. I-I didn't mean to yell at you! I..I can, like, bring you to the mall so we buy you anything you want!" Leni shouted while holding her heart.

"Lincoln, we may be rough on you sometimes. But still...we care about you deeply, please understand." Lori said

"I blame myself after what happened, me and my stupid routine! Lincoln, I promise I won't ever blame you ever again for my antics." Luan said

"Linky, I know I have been hard on you and stuff. I really want your forgiveness cause I'm your princess. I want my knight back." Lola said

"Bro, I'm sorry for releasing Charles and Cliff on to you! Be angry to me, not them. I-I'm sorry about trying to hurt you, I-I just...wanted to know that I really care about you!" Lana shouted.

"Dear Lincoln, my heart cries out...I-I shouldn't have had this happen to you. I should have thanked you for giving me those words. But I took those words for granted, I shouldn't...let my hate consume me and use it on you." Lucy said in sadness

"Male sibling, I wanted apologize to you for my overreaction and nearly injuring you. I wanted to know the experiment was successful thanks for your...*ahem*...clumsiness." Lisa said fixing her glasses unaware that her last sentence was aloof to the situation.

Nearly all of the sisters said their peace to the Loud boy hoping for a reaction. Nothing. He was still as a statue. Feeling the uncomfortable air, the baby Lily climbs the stairs, trying to reach out to her brother.

"Lily wait!" Leni said trying to reach her.

Lily made it to the top, she tugged the jeans of her brother. "Link-o?"

The family sees Lincoln kneel down and pick her up, still not looking at them. Could Lincoln show no remorse for the baby too?

"Hey Lily, how's you doing while was out? Have you been good?" Lincoln asks happily as he tickled her stomach.

"Hahaha." Lily giggled upon the tickling.

The family smile at the scene, hearing their brother/son may be back to his normal self. If only it were that easy...

"Don't think you all are off the hook."

Said Lincoln in a low tone. Still in this position, he continues to speak.

"You all mistreat me, hurt me and especially tell me that I'm not a part of this family. I given you all the love I could and even help you out, but you all take it for granted."

"Lincoln, we never do that to you-" Rita said

"The time you trusted me to get all the groceries in the store as so I can get enough money to buy my cereal. Your daughters said they can help me...except that wasn't the case! They caused trouble all throughout the store and I tried to get them under control but we got kicked out and you blame me and your daughters, EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Lincoln shouted

Rita was shaking from her son's harsh attitude toward her, seeing her son lash out on her dampens her mood.

Lynn Sr isn't having any of that talk toward his family. He speaks "Lincoln Loud, don't you dare talk to your mother like that! Apologies this insta-"

 **"OR WHAT?!"**

Lincoln echoed throughout the whole house, shocking the family. How could Lincoln even think of to talk like that toward Lynn Sr? Lincoln holds Lily in one hand to comfort her due to that shout while another hand slowly forms into a fist, shaking.

"And you, Lynn Sr. Because of the clogged toilet incident, all of you ganged on me, even though it's not my fault! I won't point fingers but still...I miss out a chance to meet my favorite comic book author!" Lincoln shouted as he held up his hand as still shaking. "You think I'm scared of you?! Ever since yesterday, I actually changed a lot and I'm not letting anyone walk over me ever again. If you want to fight me Lynn Senior, you wanna teach me a lesson?..THEN COME AT ME!"

Now it's Lynn Sr's turn to tremble of seeing his son acting this way to him, Lucy looks down shaking a little, if she had owned up back then to that clogged toilet incident, none of this would've happened.

Lincoln calms down as he tells the news. "Listen up, I have to something to say. I having some problem with getting some cash for some summer vacation activities... So I got a job."

The family are surprised seeing that Lincoln getting a job before Leni sure but this insane. Lincoln doesn't have much job experience due to a an Intership with Flips gone wrong when Lincoln worked together with Clyde, so he needs all of the help he can get.

"Lincoln, you can tell us where you're working so we can actually help you out? We'll literally barely make a peep this time. It's not Flips is it?" Lori said

"One, I'm not telling you where. Two, I'm not working for Flips because he's a no-good punk. And Three, I want nothing else to do with you girls." Lincoln replied.

The girls are shocked of hearing from their little/big brother saying that. Lincoln would always be there for them, even if their antics can get a bit crazy. Whenever it's Lincoln helping Lori with golf, Leni and her fashion, Luna's practice and stage set up, Luan's Funny Business, Lynn's sport partner, Lucy's poetry, Lola's pageant teacher, Lana's pet helper, even Lisa's test subj-lab assistant. No matter how hard it gets, he's Lincoln Loud...a boy that is always there for them.

Not anymore.

"You all said it yourselves, you wanted me out of your lives! You wanted me to be a man, like you said. From now on…you're doing those activities on your own because I'm not going to help out! The only sister I'm gonna hang out is Lily, that's all. This day forward...I'm just a guest here...I'm no longer your brother and I have no sisters...not anymore. If you dare you all follow me to my job or anywhere else..."

The Loud boy finally turn his head to his family, with eyes looking like it's ready to shoot deadly lazer beams and teeth gritted making the family shiver in fear. Lincoln then turn away from them as he kissed Lily's face as he put her down.

"I'm going to my work for four days straight. When I get out of school I go to my job afterwards. That's all Loud Family, good night." Lincoln said growling.

With those final words, Lincoln walks stage right toward his room and slams his door with an echo heard around the house. The family is left with a mix of disbelief, regret, confusion and sorrow after what just happened...

Lincoln has came back to the house...only to disown himself from his family.

Lori, Luna, Lynn, even Lisa are shunned and tighten their eyes trying to forget what happened. Leni, Luan, Lola, Lana, even Lucy begin to tear up, thanks to their anger...they lost their big/little brother.

"He...hates me." Leni said put her hand on her mouth, begin to sob.

"Leni no, he never hate you. He just-*SMACK!*" Lynn Sr said about to pat her back, only for his hand to be smacked away by his daughter.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leni screamed as she run to her room.

"I'll go...*sniff*...comfort her." Lori said walked upstairs to her room.

"I'm not even hungry." Lynn stated as she walked to her room.

Lucy was silent as his brother words repeated. 'I have no sisters.' Granted, Lucy is not innocent of disowning his brother herself where he posted an embarrassing montage of his sisters online but was rectified later by posting an embarrassing video montage of himself. This looks like it will take more than that though to do the same for herself. She walked to her room without saying a word, not even a breath.

"I think I'm not hungry tonight, I'm going to bed." Lana said walking to her room.

"I'm with you." Lola replied joining Lana.

Luna felt like she got stabbed in the heart. A feeling that would be similar of hearing of her rock idol Mick Swagger dying. Lincoln, the boy who she promised to protect. She hurt him, and now he hates her. He'll probably never forgive- "I'm going to my room...later. I need to breathe." Luna quietly sobs the last words as she heads up the stairs.

Luan softly cried out, her best assistant and brother hated her now. "I'm going to bed." Said Luan as she follows Luna to their room not even bothering to make a pun.

Lisa audibly sniffled with some snot going down her nose under the revelation that her brother hates her. Despite being the smartest in all of Royal Woods, she still a four year-old toddler.

"I'm going to my room now!" Lisa bawled as she runs up the stairs.

The parents are left standing.

"Guess I have to put the dinner in the refrigerator until tomorrow night. Honey, can you..." Lynn Sr said.

"I know, I'll comfort them as much as I can." Rita replied as she helps her husband with packing the dinner.

* * *

'I did it...I stood up for myself.'

Lincoln sits in the bed in his room mentally winded from the tirade. Is that sobbing he's hearing from the vents? He drops to the ground as he let out a sigh.

'But why do I feel like such a jerk right now?...Well I got them off my back at least.'

*woof...woof*

Lincoln look at the source of the barking seeing Charles in his bed.

"Guess Dad didn't put you in the cage yet." Muttered Lincoln not pleased to see the dog return. "What do you want? Why can't you go to Lana to comfort her?"

Charles whimpered to the boy as he rubs his leg.

"That won't work on me." Lincoln said as he just crossed his arms and looked away. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out of my room."

Charles then runs back to the bed, he came back with a object in his mouth. He leaps toward Lincoln's chest which tackled the boy to the ground. The dog has something in his mouth, It's a photograph? Lincoln grabbed the photograph, he looks at it and realizes it's a photo of him as a nine-year-old with puppy Charles in his hands.

Lincoln look at Charles who has guilt in his face. Lincoln saw this and realized the photo and began to rub Charles head

"Charles, I am still mad at you for what you did but I forgive you." Charles perked up as heard at Lincoln forgave him. "But if you do that again, I'm gonna leave you in the dog house for a week."

Charles licks Lincoln's face as the boy begins to laugh.

"Hahahaha...Charles, cut it out!" Lincoln said that makes the dog stop. "Listen, I got something to say."

*Mmmm?* Charles tilted his head.

"I have a job, I'm secretly training to become a real-life warrior. But I need some support, you can be there for me, right?"

*Bark!* Charles nodded as he agreed.

"Good, we're gonna have to leave at about tomorrow morning at six. We'll be in the forest as we meet new people. Time we get some shuteye!...Hmm, I feel better already...infact, I don't feel my injures anymore..."

Lincoln feels around his body. Could this mean?

Lincoln takes off the shirt and begin taking off the bandages all over his back to his arm and hands. Lincoln look at his injures are completely healed and begin to look at his mirror. Seeing his back, he has scars that looks like claw marks to his back way to his shoulder probably from that bear attack earlier.

'This might be powers or something Allie did, Heh, the scars look cool though." Lincoln thought out loud. "I really need to keep this from the others until I'm ready to talk about my training. Speaking of training, I'm pretty sure my training be easy as...*YAWN!*" Lincoln pictures his training to be an easy time as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The sky shifts to a slight light blue in the part of the forest where Lincoln is training. It's 6:32 AM and Lincoln is having a hard time.

Lincoln, who's wearing a Ace-Savvy t-shirt with black sweatpants, and white sneakers is pushing the big boulder with his bare hands. While Ryu and Chun-Li is sitting on the boulder with their very own training clothes.

"You need to stop struggling. Push!" Ryu said wearing a red shirt, red jersey pants, and white sneakers.

"He's right! Use your leg muscles!" Chun-Li stated wearing a black sport top, black jersey short pants, and blue running shoes.

Lincoln look up at them deadpanned. "How am I supposed to move this boulder with a two hundred fifty-pound man and one hundred sixty-pound woman on top of it?"

"Actually I lost forty, so two-hundred and ten now." Ryu said with a smirk

"I'm one hundred twenty!" Chun-Li said feeling a little hurt.

Lincoln groaned. "Can I just use that Inner Strength to push?"

Lyra came in with her normal attire. "Lincoln. You're not ready to use your powers yet."

Lincoln drops to the ground and lifted his head. Luckily the ground is flat so the the boulder doesn't crush him. "What? I did great on doing it!"

Ryu and Chun-Li came down from the boulder as Ryu speaks. "Yes, you did, but you passed out afterwards."

Lincoln look at Ryu. "Wasn't that because I lost an amount of blood from that bear?"

Ryu shakes his head. "That was only a small part of the problem, Inner Strength is not just a simple power up, your energy and mental focus is focusing into your strength, boosting it tremendously. However, using it too much causes you to pass out. Your body basically won't function until you wake up."

Lincoln imagined himself on the ground as creatures attacks him while sleeping. "Really?!"

"Yup, your old man tried it the first time. Hehe, he practically passed out all day." Chun-Li said smirking a bit from that memory.

Lincoln shaking his head, getting that image out. "O-Okay, I get it! So basically all of this forest is my training area." he looks at Ryu and Chun-Li. "And you guys are my trainers."

"Yup, you figured it out." Ryu said thumbs up.

"More like masters." Chun-Li stated.

Lincoln looked around. "Where's Charles, he's supposed be here. I really hope he didn't get lost in the forest."

"Oh, is this your dog, Lincoln?"

Everyone looks at Layla holding into Charles arms as she's carrying a gray case, she snuggled the dog. The dog tries to break free from her grip, but Layla's arms ain't having it.

"Sorry Lincoln, but he's so cute!" Layla gleefully said hugging Charles more. "You wouldn't mind do you?"

Lincoln look at Charles who has looks kinda freaked. "Yeah, you can hold him the whole day."

"Yippee, thank you Lincoln!" Layla shouted happily from Lincoln's answer to the dismay of poor Charles.

Lincoln then look at them. "So...what am I supposed to do? Do I have to stuff like lift dumbbells?"

"Lincoln...you don't actually train with those dumbbell stuff." Chun-Li replied chuckling.

"But isn't that how those people at the gym usually train?" Lincoln asks

"Lincoln, your time about weights and high tech is the reason for getting skinny. Always trying to get muscles faster by eating those power bars or energy drinks. Hmmm.." Ryu said as he look at the sun.

Lincoln thought for a minute, he could be telling the truth about trainees overly relying on weights and eating stuff that messes up your body. Lynn despite being strong, has her arms has the size of a string bean from probably lifting weights, the patience of a time-bomb, and the gas emissions of a baby skunk probably from the food. (he's been the victim of Lynn's dutch ovens and using the bathroom...right after Lynn. The aftermath from the bathroom can last up to 30 mins. *Shudders*) "Ummm...I see your point. I wonder what workout you guys do?"

"It's chores, moving heavy furniture, and above all helping your community. There are others ways to work out, you just need to find things that give your body a way of working out." Chun-Li answered.

"Yeah, I used to to be a papergirl back at my old home. I didn't have a bike though so I had to run. It was painful at first, but I got used to it as I'm the fastest runner at my old school." Lyra said smirking.

"I used to carry water buckets with a stick on my back on top of the hill. I was bad at first, but my balance has improved." Layla said

"Wow! So…what chores am I suppose to do?" Lincoln asks

"You have to cut the grass, remove the sharp rocks and put in new ones, paint the house, remove the stumps, and above all remove the trash from the lake. That your first step in becoming a warrior." Ryu said

Lincoln turns around seeing the big mess right in front of him. "You mean...I have to clean all this up!? You can't be serious!"

"Lincoln, you said you want to solve the problem in Royal Woods, Right?" Chun-Li questioned

Lincoln looks down. "Yeah, I heard of crime getting higher than before and no one can stop it. I want to find the source, the only way to find it, is to get stronger."

"You got the right thought Lincoln, but you can't do it without the physical body. I know it's hard, but it's gonna be worth it." Lyra replied

"So how long is this training going to be?" Lincoln asks.

"About five months." Chun-Li answered.

"Five months!?"

"That's the time-frame of getting a good physical body."

"But that's the start of summer, I have to train harder than before." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we got you covered. "Layla!" Lyra said as she shouted her twin's name.

"Got it!" Layla replied as she put down the case and opens the case.

Lincoln sees that inside the case has a paper stack, a gray long sleeve shirt, and four silver bracelets that looks to fit arms and legs.

"What are those?" Lincoln asked eyebrow lifted up.

Ryu grabbed the papers. "This is your schedule of your days you're going to work and the food you're going to eat. You can read it or not."

Chun-Li grabbed the shirt and lift in the air. "This shirt is specifically made for you during training. These are your weights, Make sure that you keep the weights on at all times to help with speed and stamina. Don't worry, you can wear it during you taking a shower."

Lincoln grabbed one of those bracelets. "You want me to wear these bracelets? It feels super light to me."

Ryu grabbed the bracelets. "Ah Lincoln, don't judge the bracelets by its appearance. These are High Density Weights, once you put these on, you feel those effects in a second."

Lincoln look at the papers. It looks properly scheduled with the routines changing by a weekly basis, the style of dishes he washes is different from what he's used to but nothing he can't handle and the pay is..."I GET PAID THREE-HUNDRED DOLLARS?!"

"Yeah, the only way to get you covered is to give you pay for every week." Lyra replied

"Are you sure, cause you guys work at my school and..." Lincoln said

"Lincoln, we're here for you. We still go to school, there's nothing to be worried about." Layla said

"Plus, our parents are business workers. So they give us loads of money, which we give it to them for you." Lyra states

"Once you agree on doing this...there's no going back until it ends. Are you sure you're up to the task?" Ryu said to Lincoln

Lincoln looked at the papers, weights, shirts, everything in his surrounding area. It's defiantly a little too much for him to handle. All of this training especially at a long time-span is very daunting. Something came up his mind then. He remembers the time where he and Lynn came up with a plan to switch places to fool his parents into thinking that he played football during the season, all because of his mother to get him off of his lazy-ness, but it backfired. Hate to say it, but she's right, especially with the events that happened with the past couple of days.

He then thought back of Ryu's words.

 _'Never giving up on the task, even if it seems impossible.'_

He'll do it.

This is a test for him to prove he's not just a weak and lazy little boy that does nothing but read comics and plays video games. A test to not duck out under any strenuous activity or any threat that comes across him. If this test gets so tough to the point that it could possibly kill him, so be it.

...Okay not literally, but the point still stands.

It's time to break the limitations.

"Guys, I'm gonna do this. Not just to get my powers right, but to do this for me. Plus, my mom really wanted me to get some exercise anyway, she does what it takes to get me out of the house more often." Lincoln said the last sentence in a bit of sarcasm.

"Then it's settled. Buckle down Lincoln, we got a long road ahead of us." Ryu said patting his back.

"Yeah..." Lincoln looks down.

"What's wrong?" Layla said.

"*sigh* To tell the truth. I'm really scared on how all of this will play out. Almost like I have to take all of this by myself." Lincoln said looking down.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we were here for you then and we're here for you now. We were friends with your parents, and now we'll become your friends as well." Ryu replied

"Yeah, you really need some muscles because you know that every gal loves a man with strong flexible muscles." Chun-Li said slyly smiling at Ryu who blushes.

"We're friends at school so of course we'll help you, plus I need a combat partner. And eww, Aunt Li! Not in front of us!" Lyra said

"Linky, I promise to cheer you on as well and make the best food for your training." Layla shouted

*Bark...Bark!* Charles barks in agreement as well.

"Thanks! You guys are the best.' Lincoln said.

'This might be a real pain, but I will pull through and I will get stronger...for everyone.'

 _*bzzt!*Hello Guys! Lincoln here! I'm talking to you guys with a strange device that Lisa's threw away for some reason. Anyway, My training begins and...I wish to take it back! My bones, organ's, and insides…well basically everything are breaking up cause these weights! And I send out a blast that looks really familiar..Also a punk is trying to rob a store but is strange...turning into a...what's going on!? On the next of Path of a Warrior...The All-Star? See you there!*bzzt!*_

* * *

 **This gonna be hard...cause he be wearing weights in his training! Trust me people, he bones will break if he push to his limit! Like he gonna do that, anyway next time on Path of a Warrior.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Six, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The All Star**

 **Lincoln's Pov**

 _"And so my training begins under the wing of Ryu and Chun-li, actual real life fighters from Street Fighter if you can believe that! And the training is...well, how do I put this...it's a complete pain! Don't believe me? Here's the tasks they want me to do in all of five months!"_

 _Chore #1 Grass Cutting._

"Let's move it Linc! Use your arms!" Chun-Li shouts.

Lincoln cuts the grass with a particular scythe about two times with one arm at a time. The grass has to be the same height and smooth enough that people can walk on it without that uneven feeling you would normally get from the usual unkempt grass.

 _"In this chore, I have to cut the grass by using a Japanese Grass Sickle with both hands like I'm swinging a bat or sword. Due to the weights, my arms feel like it's swinging a big hammer! Youch!"_

 _Chore #2...Rocks Thrown Out._

"Make sure to get them out quick and safe!" Lyra shouts.

Lincoln moves each of the sharp and big rocks that litter the road path far away from sight while wearing gloves.

 _"In this one, these rocks has to be cleared from the road and bring them to a pile far at the forest. I'm really glad I have gloves on cause I'm NOT gonna get another cut on my hand."_

 _Chore #3...Stumps Off._

"You can do it Lincoln, just use your legs!" Layla cheers.

Lincoln tries to remove some stumps using the advice from Layla though he's struggling a bit. A hard task made even harder due to the weighted shirt he's wearing.

 _"I also have to remove all the stumps in the outer field..I see over thirty or forty stacked of them. Jeez! This shirt feels like it's breaking my chest all over! Just put me out of my misery!"_

 _Chore #4...Trash Out._

"Come on Lincoln, move that trash! It's not gonna move by itself!" Ryu shouted.

In the empty lake, Lincoln is running with a punctured tire and a large piece of wood in his arms. Lincoln is breathing through his nose as mouth breathing while running only makes it worse for him.

 _"I have to clean out the entire lake, even there's lot of broken down machines. I do take out the trash, but not this type of 'taking out'. But I gotta pull through...to reach my goal."_

 _Chore #5...Repaint the house._

" _And in this one I have to repaint the whole house by myself using the weigh-Huh? What they guys doing?"_

 **End Pov**

Lincoln sees Ryu, Chun-Li, Lyra, and Layla painting the house. The boy was confused of them helping him during training.

"We're just helping you paint this house! Its a really big house to finish, you know." Lyra said having white paint on her cheek.

"It's our house too, we'll help out until it's nice." Ryu stated until he gets some white paint on his nose. "Chun-Chun!"

Chun-Li chuckled. "Not sorry! Heh, you look like Rudolph except with a white nose."

"I'm not missing out on the fun, even Charles want to join in!" Layla said holding a paint brush.

*Woof!...Woof!* Charles barks while he got a paint brush in his mouth, while he has paint all over.

Lincoln smiled as he thought of time of he and his sist-he and a certain group of girls that shall not be named had to paint the house for their parents anniversary. The first time they did it, it turned out horrible. But the second time became a charm as they placed their painted hands at the corner of the house walls for the finishing touch.

The white haired boy grabbed a paint roller while smiling. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

Lincoln joins the others on painting the house. The resulting experience was fun as they make doodle faces on the house as they paint, "accidentally" get paint on themselves and each other, even Ryu and Chun-Li help the kids to reach the taller sections of the house. Lincoln has grown to like the family of fighters bond for each other as the family grew to like Lincoln spirit and ideas as time goes on, but this begs the question to the child.

 _'Why were they in hiding?'_

* * *

It's 5:35 PM as a little bit of orange paints the sky. Lincoln and the fighter family have a picnic near the repainted house. Layla has made lunch of course; Sandwiches, potato chips, fruit salad, watermelon, Lemonade, and cookies.

"That's a job well done." Lincoln said looking at the completed house as he takes a bite on his sandwich.

"You said it." Lyra replied as she drinks her lemonade.

*Arooo!* Charles howled as he eats his dog food while sit by Lincoln.

"Aww, guess he loves my homemade dog food." Layla commented as she bites into her cookie.

"You all did well today, I love the brown and black color." Chun-Li said eating her salad.

"I agree. This was the most fun I had painting a house." Ryu spoke as he swallowed some chips.

"Now, when was the last you ever painted a house?" Chun-Li said.

"Touche."

Ryu smirks as the two go in for some cuddling.

"Ahh!/Ewww!"

Layla and Lyla exclaim before that happens. Ryu and Chun-Li then break away before things get a bit awkward. Best save it for when the kids aren't looking.

"Umm yeah.. soooo..uhh, how do you get painting to be this fun, Lincoln? It's usually such a boring task." Ryu said trying to change the subject.

Lincoln only shrugged and look up. "Don't know, I think of a way to get through and get everyone smiling time to time. I'm usually called the Man with the Plan...So, I got some questions for you guys and be honest about it."

"Sure dude, what is it?" Lyra replied

"If you guys are the Street Fighters, does this mean that other characters other than you guys out there in the world?"

Ryu and Chun-Li look at each other and nodded, Chun-Li spoke. "Yes Lincoln, there are others fighters besides us. They're just in their places enjoying their lives."

"Okay. So another question. Why are you guys hiding your identities to the world? You guys are famous in the video game, so I figured that..."

That question made the family look around aimlessly with some questionable frowns.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to." Lincoln said getting the hint.

Ryu spoke with a smile. "It's fine Lincoln, we're just not ready to answer that question. You can ask another question if you want."

"Sure, um... you guys wear your very own costume in the game right?"

"Yeah, why?" Chun-Li answers.

Lincoln turns to the twins. "You making your very own ones right?"

"Actually yeah! Mines gonna be like Uncle Ryu's." Lyra said pounding her fist together. "But with more of a feminine touch."

"M-Mines gonna be like Aunt-Li, with my colors." Layla said twirling her hair.

"So can you make me a warrior outfit for myself? I really wanna see myself as a fighter warrior." Lincoln said triumphantly.

Ryu chuckles. "Heheh. We'll think about it, so how's the weights?"

Lincoln forces himself to stand up from the weighted arm and leg bands and shirt. "Fine, though it's really hard. I have to force my arms and legs to get around. Even walking felt like a chore to do!"

"Make sure you jog everyday, then the weights will feel like nothing to you." Chun-Li said.

"I promise." Lincoln said before hearing a buzzing noise, he check his phone and sighs. "My work time is up, time to go home Charles."

"Aw, I was about to make a Chinese dinner with fortune cookies for dessert." Layla said pouting.

"Well...I can stay for dinner." Lincoln said rubbing his head.

* * *

At Flip's Food & Fuel station. Flips, the owner of this named store, is napping on the corner in front of the register. Things seem slow until a hooded figure came by and slams his hand on the counter which startled the old man, and the customer in question is DEFIANTLY not happy.

Whenever a customer comes into Flip's store angry, this either means 3 things. One, it's a hot summer day and you're hankering for a Flipee. Two, you're looking for the gas station bathroom and you have a case of the runs. Or the third one which is most likely, you've been ripped off by Flip.

"Can I help you?" Flip asks half asleep.

"This lottery ticket is already been scratched up!" The hooded figure shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about pal. Could it be you got a dummy coin to scratch that ticket or you got a bad habit of chewing your fingernails?" Flip replied.

"This lottery ticket is covered by gray spray paint!"

"Look kid, there's two things in life; you either win or lose and looks like you got caught in the bottom bit. Now get lost before I call the cops." Flips said.

The nerve of that guy talking about this win or lose BS. This was an already used ticket! The hooded figure was about to reply back but he felt a big headache. He grabs his head and kneels down in pain.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Flips asked rather concerned.

"ARGHH!" The hooded figure screams. He then hears a voice that freaks flips out.

"I can give you the powers to stop those who abuse all that is right, the only thing I want...is total destruction."

The hooded figure stop screaming after that headache and stands up. Except now with glowing red eyes and a strange looking red and black 'C' symbol on his forehead.

"Hey man, you w-want me to-" Flips said with fear, as he backs up.

"Flips, you're found guilty of your greed." A demonic voice came out from the hooded figure.

* * *

Outside, we see Lincoln and Charles walking down the street, going home after a lovely Chinese dinner.

"Man, that was a great meal huh Charles? Can't believe you ate my dumpling when I pick it up." Lincoln said patting his stomach.

*Hmrragg!* Charles mumbled while he smirked.

Suddenly a big racket comes from Flip's gas station, both of them look at the store on the corner. Wooden food shelves gets blown out of the window right after Flips getting thrown out as well freaking out the gas station owner.

Lincoln and Charles sees a hooded figure coming out, the figure's arms and legs are blackened steel with steam coming out of them putting the kid in shock. Yeah, this definitely isn't human.

"Please, stop!" Flips screams in fear.

"You shall be punished!" The hooded figure said.

Lincoln is panicked of what he looking at right now, normally looking that this situation he would be thinking, 'I need to get myself away from this place!' but his body and mind knows he got the power to stop him. He look at Charles who whimpers in fear. Lincoln pets his dog while he looks at the situation at hand.

'I hope I don't pass out on this.' Lincoln said while he's putting on something.

Flip backs away while the hooded figure comes closer. "Please...I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill me!"

"Flip, your punishment is death." The figure said as he's about to lunge at Flip.

But then some sort of energy projectile hits him and sends him toward the ground. Flips and the Hooded Figure turn toward a particular boy who's face is covered by a white scarf and the top of the head with red cloth while having a gray long sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"You dare to defend a guilty living being?" The Hooded figure said.

"Well, killing him won't change a thing!" Lincoln said in a deep disguised voice as he look at Flips. "Run."

"None taken!" Flips said who flees off the place.

The hooded figure gets angry as it stands up. "You stop my order, so I challenge you to a fight for..your life!"

The figure smashes his fists on the ground making a small crater quaking toward Lincoln who dodges it. Lincoln needs to finish this fight before his parents gets worried.

"Oh right, Inner Strength! I'm summon you!" Lincoln shouted to the sky as he raises his hands in the air trying to summon the Inner Strength needed to defeat the beast.

...

...

But nothing happens!

"Uh oh." Lincoln sees the hooded figure charging at him. Lincoln response is to run toward the park. He jumps over the park gate entrance only for the hooded figure to smash through it not too far behind. Lincoln stops at the front of the tree, he then looks back seeing the hooded figure right at him.

"Enjoy the other side mortal." The hooded figure said right before it throws a punch.

Suddenly Lincoln's eyes goes wide and turns gray.

Lincoln dodges the attack which his opponent leaves a big mark on the tree. The hooded figure then throws a barrage of punches towards him, but Lincoln keeps dodging them. In fact, every punch Lincoln is reacting to right now feels like it's slow motion to him, which is why he's too quick to get punched.

'What's going on?! Minutes ago I can't even go near him but now I'm dodging him like a boss!' Lincoln thought as a glow mark pointed to the hoodie's right side stomach.

Lincoln jumped away from the hoodie figure, he sees a lake nearby giving him an idea. He goes to the lake, just a few meters away, and then spot the hoodie figure coming toward him. Lincoln simply close his eyes and remembers what he did to awaken his Inner Strength.

Protecting Layla.

What he's training for...

'If this man is let loose, he will hurt everyone...I not gonna let that happen.'

What he's FIGHTING for!

Lincoln doesn't know it but he's widening his legs as he spreads his feet, while moving his arms and hands together looking like its forming something. Blue static energy gathers together in front of his hands forming a energy sphere that looks similar to a certain fighter. The hooded figure charges to Lincoln, ready to strike his forehead.

"Time for you to die for your sins!"

Lincoln didn't listen as he release his hands in front of the hoodie figure's chest where the glowing spot last appeared. Lincoln eyes turns to a glowing deep blue as he shouts some sort of battle cry and then...

" **SOLLL-U-KENNN**!" Shouts Lincoln as he releases the blast.

The beast feels the blast as it burns him and blasts him forward across the park, to the lake, and then finally crashing to the side of a big tree as the resulting blast makes a small explosion.

Lincoln then drops the stance as his eyes turns back to normal. "Woah...what just happen?" Lincoln questioned as he shakes his head and eyes in confusion.

Lincoln then hears screaming from the hoodie figure, he turn around to sees the hooded figure shaking furiously like he's is suffocating. Black smoke spews out of his mouth, making Lincoln sick to his stomach.

'I think I'm gonna lose my dinner.' Lincoln thought.

The smoke begins to turn to dust as a bright spark appears out of the smoke. The spark then quickly zips to Lincoln's chest like an accurate sniper shot. This gets Lincoln panicked but he then turns to Charles coming to him barking rapidly.

"Hey, I told you to-" Lincoln said before he hears sirens. "The cops?"

*Hmm!...Hmm!* Charles nodded his head.

Lincoln grabbed Charles and runs off. "Sorry, I won't answer questions."

* * *

In a dark place full of stones all over, one man is being thrown into a boulder with bruises and blood from the mouth and chest.

 _ **"YOU HAVE FAILED ME YOU WORM!"**_

The man shivers in fear as he stands in front of a giant man dressed in a black cloak over his whole body with orange eyes.

"No...please my great lord...its just a flaw-Argh!"

The giant man grabbed the bleeding man by the neck and lifted him up in the air with it's demonic arm. He then stares at his victim with his red demonic eyes.

 _ **"Now I have another one who's full of hatred. Enjoy eternal life in the flame."**_

"No...please have mer-AHHHHH!"

The giant man breaks the man's neck as black smoke comes out of him, and then the smoke goes to the giant man's hood. One hooded elderly man walked towards him and bowed down to the giant.

"My great Lord Venger, should I call the other lords to help the search?" elder hood asks.

The giant man, Venger, walked to his throne as he sits on it, putting his head on his hand letting it rest.

 _ **"No...I still run this place on my own, just clean that pile up."**_

* * *

Whew, using hidden powers to finish off a life-threatening monster can make a kid hungry! Lincoln and Charles made it home just in time to get something to eat.

"Let's get ya something huh boy?" Lincoln asks as the dog nodded.

Lincoln opens the door, seeing his parents on the couch.

"Hey son, how's your first day of your job?" Lynn Sr asks with a smile.

"Fine Lynn Sr, I go get my dinner. Rita, you want me to be bed soon? I'll be there shortly." Lincoln said hastily as he heads to the kitchen.

"Lincoln, wait. I know you're mad at us for keeping the secret. So we called someone to talk to you." Rita replied

"Who would want to talk me?" Lincoln said confused.

Lincoln looks at the dining room, he sees an elderly man who has white skin, white hair similar to his along with mustache, and blue eyes. Wearing white buttons up with orange overall straps, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I heard you have a secret kiddo."

And a woman with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. She's wearing a green long dress with white sandals.

"And it looks like you need some answers."

No way! Those were the two people he knew since he was a baby! They're...

"Pop-Pop...Aunt Ruth?"

It's movie night in the warrior household as the two warriors sit comfortably watching the movie. However, as the movie goes on, Ryu cant help but have a strange feeling.

"Hon, can we pause the movie for a second? I need to check on something." Ryu said grabbing the remote.

Chun-Li, who's sitting in Ryu's lap, spoke. "Sure, why?"

"Just having a strange feeling." Ryu answered as he flicks the channels until he stops at the news.

 _The news shows Flip's Food & Fuel surrounded with cop vehicles and the news woman with Flips who has bandages on his arm._

 ** _"This is Royal Woods News and we're here Live at Flip's Food and Fuel. As you can see from the video, the gas station has been demolished by a young man with metal-like skin but he has been stopped by a masked vigilante with strange powers." The news woman said._**

 ** _"Yeah, he owes me big time for the store repairs, but he saved my life so he's good in my book." Flips responded._**

 ** _"There you have it folks, a least a good-Hey, What are you doing?!"_**

 _A group of people dressed in black suits comes towards the area, one of them comes to the camera wearing black shades as the person pulls out a small long cylinder with a red dot._

 ** _"Everyone, look at the red dot."_**

"Cover your eyes!" Ryu shout as he and Chun-Li cover their eyes.

*FLASH!*

" _ **What you saw was a recording its just from an anime video that was tested for new products. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the commercial."**_

The TV goes to commercial while Ryu and Chun-Li saw everything. Two of them are especially shocked to see Lincoln use the same energy blast Ryu used to finish off the monster.

"It took me five years to make the Hadouken technique." Ryu muttered

"And yet, he mastered it without getting hurt at the end." Chun-Li then looks at him. "You don't mean..."

"Yes." Ryu looks at Chun-Li. "Lincoln has the All-Star."

 _*bzzt!_

 _"Hello guys, Lincoln here! My grandfather and my aunt gets to talk to me about my past! Wow, It was like that back then?! Even Ryu and Chun-Li want to talk to me about my powers and sounded really serious! Woah, this is what my powers can do!? Also there's something about an army..Wait, what?_

 _Next time on **Path of a Warrior: Secrets is out!** See you soon!"_

 _*bzzt!*_

* * *

 **Yup, this is the chapter of showing of powers Lincoln has, two appears ok this chapter. I give you guys a quiz in this chapter...**

 ** _First: What powers of the hoodie figure has?_**

 ** _Second: Who are the group in the news?_**

 ** _Third (hard): What you guys think Lincoln's Warrior outfit look like?"_**

 ** _Sign out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Seven, and things gets X over all this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Secret is Out**

In the household of the Louds; the grandfather, Aunt, two parents watch in awe as Lincoln downs eats an entire meal of dinner.

No, Seriously. He's REALLY hungry.

"Lincoln just ate a whole casserole and downed a pitcher of water in under fifteen minutes." Rita said speechless.

"I-I thought it was twenty." Lynn Sr replied eyes widened as Lincoln finishes off the water.

Lincoln then puts the cassarole bowl down after licking it clean.

"You sure ate a lot of food, son."

"*Burp!* Ahh..Yeah that was." Lincoln said as he patted his stomach. "Got anymore left overs?"

They fall down from their chairs in an epic face-palm fashion. Pop-Pop got up as he sweat-dropped. "Um kiddo, I think you have enough."

"Yeah, you're right. That's enough dinner." Lincoln said as the rest gets up. "I should save room for dessert!"

They epically fall from their chairs again making Lincoln chuckle.

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, the sisters was ordered by their father that this conversation was between the parents and Lincoln. But that doesn't stop them to know about Lincoln's past as well, so Luan placed a camera on the dining room ceiling light and Lisa hacked the camera to her computer so they can see what the camera is seeing.

"Whoa, Lincoln is really chowing it down." Lana commented.

"Never stop until the pan clean." Lucy said.

"It must be his job, little dude must be starving. We should make him lunch before he leaves." Luna replied

"You know what happened to the kitchen of us making Linky's lunch, we, like, destroyed the kitchen." Leni said making them sad.

"Well at least we tryed, huh?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah, by making him late." Luan said in sadness.

"I need silence siblings. They're talking." Lisa replied as they all turned to the screen.

* * *

"What do you mean? See a big glow?" Lincoln asks confused.

"Perhaps we should start off at the beginning, the story of how I found you..." Pop-Pop said.

 _10 years ago..._

 _In some part of a forest, we see a wooden cabin near the road and a van entering the parking lot. Coming out is a young Rita and Lynn Sr looking around the area with smile in their faces. Until five kids coming out of the van. They're young Lori at the age of 7, Leni aged 6, Luna age 5, Luan age 4, and Lynn age 3._

 _"This gonna be bestest vacation ever!" Lynn shouted in excitment._

 _"You betcha sweety! We're gonna be having fun in a nearby carnival." Lynn Sr spoke._

 _"And we'll be having a meteor shower tonight." Rita replied._

 _"That be a great show to watch."_

 _They see a old man with a smile, and a lady who having a cone hair. They're.._

 _"Pop-Pop! Aunt Ruth!" The kids shouted as they charge to the old man and hugged them._

 _"Ruth_ _, good to see you." Rita said hugging her sister in law._

 _"Yeah, me too. first time in a while since...you know." Ruth said making she and Rita solemn for a bit._

 _"I miss her too girls, she's in a better place now." Pop-Pop replied._

 _"Let's have some fun, please please please!" Lynn shout excitely jumping._

 _"Alright little ladies, let's have some fun at the carnival." Pop-Pop said making the girls cheer._

 _After hours of playing in the carnival and the forest, the Loud Family is now laying on the grass. Then suddenly, bunch of lights travel across the sky which catches the attention of Leni._

 _"Shooting stars..." Leni said as she closes her eyes and put her hands together._

 _"What are you doing, sweety?" Lynn Sr said._

 _"Making a wish daddy." Leni said still in her position. "Guys. Make a wish before it disappears. It'll come true."_

 _Just like that, everyone is doing the same thing of what Leni is doing. All the stars keep shooting as each one of the family make a wish. Suddenly, one particular bright light came near them as it split into two; One of them hits the lake, while another hits the trees causing an explosion of light making the family cover their eyes. Once they uncover their eyes, they see smoke coming out of the forest._

 _"What is that?!" Lori questioned in fear._

 _"Awesome! Do it again!" Lynn shouted in excitement oblivious of the potential danger._

 _Lynn Sr pulls out a flashlight. "You girls stay here. Pop and I will go to see the problem."_

 _"Oh no, you stay with your family. You know how you get scared in dark places, Lynn." Pop-Pop said._

 _"I don't get scare-AHHH!" Lynn Sr panickly jumped on Rita's arms, carrying him bridal style. "Something touched my leg!"_

 _"That was me, dad." Luan said while of her sisters laugh from what happened._

 _"I'll be right back everyone." Pop-pop said as he begins to walk alone._

 _Pop-Pop traveled through the forest. As he closes in on where the smoke came from, he sees that the trees is broken and some are about fall down._

 _"How the blazes did all of this happen..WHOA!"_

 _Pop-Pop sees a big crater that looks like a lake formed. Pop-Pop goes down to the crater and looks closer. Once Pop-Pop made it, he steps closer to what appears to be a giant crystallized meteor like object._

 _"Is that even a shooting star, maybe I-" Pop-Pop said but was interrupted by the object cracking. "Oh no, please don't be something hideous com-"_

 _The sphere cracks as the white light shines inside, and hearing an adorable voice. But not any animal or strange creature voice, just a normal...baby voice._

 _"Waaaa...Waaa...wahaha!"_

 _Pop-Pop knows how a baby sounds, he goes to it while the sphere splits apart. As Pop-Pop take a closer look and his hunch is correct. It's a human baby boy with white skin, blue eyes, and his hair...glowing in a white light._

 _"Now, what's with your head, kiddo?" Pop-Pop questions as his hand goes through the light, feeling skin._

 _Then the light shines even brighter then ever making Pop-Pop cover his eyes. Then the light suddenly disappeared after a few seconds. Pop-Pop recover his eyes and is shocked to see that the baby's hair is colored white with a small tuft. The old navy hero really likes the child's hair because it's really match his own hair._

 _"Well well, looks like I got a look alike." Pop-Pop said with a smile._

 _"Huuuh?" The baby said while he gets pick up by Pop-Pop._

 _"Well, I can't let you go around a place like this, that's for sure." Pop-Pop said knowing the baby's naked. "You're gonna need something to cover yourself."_

 _The parents puts the girls in their rooms to sleep, Rita and Ruth looks worried about their father out there. Lynn Sr is also worried, even though Pop-Pop still gives him a hard time from being a son in law._

 _"Oh, I wonder if Pop-Pop is oka-" Lynn Sr said_

 _"He's back!" Both ladies shouted seeing Pop-Pop return._

 _"Dad, where have you been?" Rita questioned_

 _Pop-Pop didn't answer making them confused until they see that he carrying a orange cloth probably from Pop-Pop. Pop-Pop tickled inside the cloth making something giggle inside the sheets causing the parents and aunt surprise. Is he carrying a.._

 _Pop-Pop look up and spoke. "You can see him if you want."_

 _Ruth goes to her father and look inside the orange cloth making her gasp. Her eyes then begin to go wide and she smiles._

 _"He's so cute and looks so innocent." Ruth said._

 _"Well, you two? You coming to see him?" Pop-Pop asks._

 _Pop-Pop sees the parents of the girls nervous. This reminds the old man of how they reacted when they saw their newborn kids. Even when they got as many as five kids, they shake like a leaf whenever a newborn comes their way. Pop-Pop walks to them to let them see the child as Lynn Sr was the first to see the child._

 _"It's a baby...he looks like you?" Lynn Sr. said_

 _"More like it, I got a lookalike." Pop-Pop chuckled._

 _Pop-Pop goes to his daughter, who shakes up a little. He slowly lifted his arms to his daughter meaning to get her to carry the white haired baby. She accept it as she grabbed him; her eyes widened of seeing the oh-so-adorable face he has, the beautiful blue eyes, the same white hair with the small tuft, even with a one tooth showing. The baby giggled as he then spoke.._

 _"Ma...ma."_

 _Rita smiled deeply as tears run down her cheeks, she hugged him to her chest. The baby boy...this was what she wished for upon the stars. Although the baby isn't in shared blood, she feels...in her heart that tells her she wanted him to be hers to raise._

 _Rita sees him grabbing her finger making her giggle. "Yes...I'm your mama." She look at her husband who smiling. "Sweety, can we..."_

 _"You know I always wanted a son, so why not." Lynn Sr said hugging his wife's side._

 _The baby still smiling, he looks at Lynn Sr. "Da...Da?"_

 _Lynn Sr just smiled upon the baby saying Dada. But on the inside, he wants to burst in tears of joy. "Y-Yes, I'm your dada."_

 _Pop-Pop look at Ruth. "I thought I give him to you to raise."_

 _"You see those two want a boy, I can't argue to them." Ruth whispered._

 _"Hey, what's with all those noises-" Lori said as the sisters came out with their pajamas on. All of them sees their parents in tears as he sees a orange cloth that Rita holds. "What's inside the orange blanket?"_

 _Both of the parents look at their daughters, Rita bends to their level as the father spoke._

 _"Girls...meet your baby brother." Lynn Sr said._

 _The girls nearly fall over upon being told of having a baby brother and the girls have their own reaction as Rita shows them the baby boy; Lori just stare at the baby with her mouth wide open and eyes larger then ever, Leni has her hands on her mouth as her eyes begin to water of how cute he is, Luna just has her heart stopped as she lay eyes on his, Luan almost lost her breath as the baby smiled, and Lynn who's confused yet turns to joy of having a brother to play._

 _"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! He's is soooooooo cute and and adorable!" Leni shouted as she runs to her parents to get a closer look at the baby._

 _"I know sweety, I know." Lynn Sr said knowing how excitable Leni can be._

 _As Luan is the next one to go, she look at the baby as she little tickled his tummy making him giggle. "Heh, He likes my tickles-tickles. I'm gonna be your little tickle monster!"_

 _Lynn goes to him in the rush, checking him out quick. "He's look like you Pop-Pop. Ohh, we be having so much fun!"_

 _Rita sees Luna still shaking from seeing him. "It's okay Luna, he's wants to see you." The mother spoke calmly. "Look at him."_

 _Luna sees the baby who looking at her as he's reaching out his hands, this make Luna subconsciously move towards him slowly. Rita gives Luna the baby. Luna grabbed him tight hoping she won't drop him. The baby then look at Luna as he smiles making her drop a tear._

 _"Looks like he likes you more Luna." Leni commented._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Luna said kissing his head. 'Even though I don't know who you are or where you came from, I'll be sure to always protect you.'_

 _Lori however, looks at him in weird and questioned. "Where do you find him?"_

 _Pop-Pop sees her, knowing that she may ask that question since she the oldest girl. "I found him in the woods by...a large crater by some sort of meteor made of diamonds."_

 _"What? Don't be..." Lynn Sr said as Pop-Pop opens the door revealing to be a broken diamond sphere on the porch steps. "ridiculous."_

 _"You telling me this thing is-" Lori said stop by what she seeing._

 _"Guys...look at him." Luna respond as she putting him on the ground._

 _The baby boy slowly getting up which means that...he can walk! The parents quickly get a recorder to film this precious moment. The girls tried to gets his attention to come to them, but...he's focusing to Lori._

 _"He's coming to you Lori!" Leni said with a squeal._

 _'Ahh! Go to them, not me!' Lori thought looking at the boy._

 _The baby boy continues to walk towards Lori. He then touches her leg as he looks at her with his adorable eyes. This makes Lori forget about what she was thinking and begin to tear up as she grabbed the baby._

 _"Ohhhh, you are so adorable!" Lori shouted beginning to hug him._

 _And just like that, every sister came in and huggef the baby. Meanwhile, the grownups really loves the moments as Lynn Sr looks for a camera._

 _"We haven't even come up with a name for him yet!" Aunt Ruth said making them think up the names._

 _"Maybe Lack, he knows he be strong as me when I grow up big!" Lynn shouted proudly._

 _"More like Lackey for Lynn. Haha!" Luan said making Lynn glare at her._

 _"Oh oh oh...how about Leni!" Leni chimed in._

 _"Hey, that's your name!" Lynn corrected._

 _"I like to share...Ow!" Leni said before getting hit by a pillow._

 _"Lynn Jr!" Lynn Sr shouted as Lynn Jr. only shrugged._

 _"You girls are being fool of yourselves, perhaps Tomas. Can't be all L's right?" Lori said._

 _"We thought it would be a family tradition." Rita said._

 _Admist the conversation, Albert looks around until he spot a penny near his foot. He picks it up and dusted some collected dirt off of Abraham Lincoln..._

 _...Lincoln..._

 _...Lincoln!_

 _"Hey, maybe we can call him Lincoln."_

 _"Lincoln?" Lori said looking down at the baby. He was smiling back, laughing a bit._

 _"He likes it." Luan said, as the rest of the girls looked at him._

 _"Lincoln...little brother." Luna said as she smiled._

 _"Linky!" Leni shouted overly excited._

 _"Me too, the name seems to fit him." Lori said giving Lincoln to her mother._

 _"I guess wishes do come true." Rita said as the others nodded._

 _Few minutes later.._

 _"Alright. Everybody ready?" Lynn Sr said as he sets up the camera._

 _The entire family were all gathered around the sofa. Rita in the middle with Lincoln in her arms, Lori and Leni on her left, Luna and Luan on her right, and behind the sofa is Albert and Aunt Ruth. Once Lynn Sr finished preparing the camera, he goes between his wife, puttinging Lynn Jr on his laps._

 _"Lincoln Loud." Rita said as he looked at Lincoln. "Welcome home."_

 _*Click...Poof!*_

* * *

 _Present Day_

Lincoln was really shocked of what they said about his past. He then sees Pop-Pop...pulls out a small shard of diamond, apparently from the sphere, on the table.

"We saved this if the time is right, and it looks like it's time." Pop-Pop said.

"Where's the other diamonds?" Lincoln asks.

"We...sold them for money. thats bow we can afford the houses we're living here now." Lynn Sr said scratching his head.

"Lincoln, all of this...the house, belongings, and the way we live was because of you back then. None of this would've ever happened if Pop-Pop never found you. We're sorry for keeping a secret from you and thank you for being a great son to us." Rita said.

Lincoln got off his chair and took a breath. "Thank you guys for telling me the truth, and...sorry for shouting at you like that from before."

"It's okay, you can have this diamond shard. This is the last one before we crack it into pieces to split it up." Pop-Pop said.

"You can put it on my desk in my room, I'm going to take a shower." Lincoln said as he walked to the stairs.

"Good night Lincoln/son." Rita/Lynn Sr said.

"Night...mom...dad." Lincoln replied with a smile.

The white-haired boy then walked upstairs, leaving a happy mother and a relived father. The two slump down their seats looking at Pop-Pop and Aunt Ruth.

"Thank you for being here for us, and telling the story. My heart shatters every time he calls me by my first name." Rita said with a breath.

"I know, I know." Pop-Pop replied hugging her daughter.

"Just to be clear, I'm not scared of my son. Once he shouts at me again, I simply teach him a lesson." Lynn Sr said.

"Say that again! I'll break that nose of yours!" Lincoln shout in anger

Lynn Sr quickly goes under the table out of fear, creating laughter of Rita, Pop-Pop, and Aunt Ruth.

"I'm such a coward."

* * *

"So...Lincoln's a alien?" Lola said.

"I don't know, he doesn't have any distinct looks or any powers that result of him being one." Lisa said checking her camera.

"But, like, how did he do that angry aura thingy from a few days ago?" Leni asks making them surprised.

"We'll talk about this later, we need to get to our rooms before mom and dad finds out." Lori said as others nodded in agreement and proceed to get out of Lisa/Lily's room.

* * *

As Lincoln and Charles walk in the woods, Lincoln curiously looked at his diamond shard while Charles looks to his master with worry.

"I don't know what to do Charles, my past is a mystery, huh?" Lincoln asks still focusing on his shard.

*Hmmm...* Charles groan in sadness.

"LINCOLN HEADS UP!"

Lincoln and Charles sees a big round rock coming towards them. As both boy and dog panic, Lincoln closes his eyes and throw a punch towards the hurtling stone hoping that Inner Strength will activate right this moment. Then the sound of something breaking apart and multiple pieces falling to the ground fills Lincoln's ears along with three familiar voices.

"Whoa, I'm can't believe it!"

"I never know he has it in him?!"

"Lincoln, you just broke a giant rock!"

"What-Whoa!" Lincoln shout in seeing what happened to his arm.

Lincoln's arm just completely turned into black steel with no cuts or any damage from the rock. His arm is shiny like it's brand new, and then it turns back to normal.

"Okay, what just happened?!" Lincoln asks as he look at his briefly transformed arm.

"That was Busoshoku Haki." Ryu said making Lincoln look at him. "Lincoln, we need to talk."

In the fighters house living room; Lincoln is sitting on a mat with Charles on his lap. Ryu, Chun-Li, and the twins are on their own floor mat.

"Lincoln, you know what happened to your arm?" Ryu asks.

Lincoln look at his arm. "Actually no, I see that hooded guy use it but me also.

"Lincoln, there's one more thing to know about All-Star." Chun-Li said making the boy look up.

"The All-Star is a power which captures powers and it's limitless."

"Which explains how you used the Hadouken technique on TV" Ryu Said.

"On TV?" Lincoln said

"We saw you in the news, no one uses those fighting skills except us." Ryu said.

"I'm sorry, my body just won't run away from any danger. I just..."

Chun-Li simply held up her hand. "No no, we're not mad. We're proud of you using it for stopping a threat. But you need to be more careful."

"Okay, but I don't know how I'll be careful if guys like these can use powers like-"

"No. I mean, no one must know of what you did." Chun-Li said.

Lincoln is confused about this. "Huh, why become a hero and not be seen?"

"Lincoln, remember the time when you asked that question about why we were hiding our identities?" Ryu said as Lincoln nodded. "Because this is how the people view us."

"View?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes. Over the years, people who has amazing gifts or curse, use their powers to help others or their own need. Everything is like living a world of imagination, until one day...The Dark Ages."

Lincoln can see Chun-Li tighten her hands into Ryu's arm and both of the twins hugged each other out of comfort. He then spoke in a broken tone. "W-What is it?"

Ryu take a huge breath. "It is the time of people who were tired of the so called 'saving', the group of people thinking that we cause the destruction and look down at us like some kind of plague...monsters...freaks. Even saving a life makes you a target toward them."

Lincoln got his eyes briefly obscured by his hair. "You telling me, all those people...just hated everyone that saves a life and all those heroes, just because they think of 'saving' is the reason for the destruction?"

Lyra look down and spoke. "That the answer Lincoln, so there's a law now."

"Law?"

"A law for any people like us have to stay away from saving a life/town or be sentenced in prison and be wanted by the government. It was signed by the Men in Black, G3, and the Plumbers." Ryu said.

"Who are they?"

"It's Galactic Patrols, Space Cops, or Space Rangers if you called. They're in charge of keeping the secret like erasing people memories who ever see anything weird." Layla said.

"Wait, so you guys are in hiding...how did you guys show up in the arcades and video games?"

"The company was really close to us, so the company owner thought of putting us in a game. We keep fighting in the streets so that got us the title." Ryu answered.

"So...all this time, I thought I was living in a normal life. But all this time, I find out those people just keep you guys and everyone who is different in the shadows!" Lincoln shouted in anger.

"Lincoln, please calm down." Chun-Li said with worry.

"No! You guys are the best people that has ever happened to me! I live a world that's a complete lie to everyone, I don't want that! I want to see someone who's in danger be saved, give people to know there's hope in the world. Is that to much to ask?" Lincoln said.

"That's the spirit we need to see. And Lincoln, the only way to get the world back...above all...you need to travel around the world to find people you can trust and know the way of being true heroes and kind people like us." Ryu replied.

"Of course! A army of heroic people who's gonna get the world back! And we'll be the great first step of bringing the world back the way it was!" Lincoln shouted happily.

Lyra stands up and smiles like Lincoln. "Yeah, I want to beat those jerks!"

Layla jumps up and down in excitement. "I want to see those heroes again, especially the blue and white robot girl! She's my favorite hero!"

Lincoln goes back to his work as Lyra, Layla, and Charles goes to him to help out. Meanwhile...Ryu and Chun-Li looked at him with sadness and worry.

"Are we sure we shouldn't tell him, even the girls? It really..." Chun-Li said with sadness.

"I know Chun-Chun, I know." Ryu replied as he looks to the sky. "Lincoln needs to know his path by himself for now. Every day it seems like he's gaining allies and friends along with him as he grows. Hopefully he can stop the madness and evil forces in each of the places his visit, and bring it back the way it is. He needs to be ready for what's about to happen in this city."

*bzzt!* _'Hello guys, Lincoln here! I'm doing well in my training and the weights aren't hurting as much as they used to! So I got the day off! But I'm not staying inside all day just to be clear! I'm going to... hate to say it...going to the mall, but with the fighter family? I'm getting an awkward moment here! Next time on Path Of A Warrior...Enjoy Your Day...see you there!_ ' *bzzt!*

* * *

 **And that's how our hero got in a family, another chapter of both group people meet each other. Sign out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's six everyone, and it be some familiar character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Enjoy your Day**

The girls are in Lori and Leni's room. The girls discuss about what plans to get Lincoln's love again. Lincoln's favorite places is a little expensive due to having nine girls to go to, especially in Dairy Land and the arcade. The only place is best for all of them is...the mall!

"Okay, we got enough money to get something for Lincoln in the mall." Lori said with a smile. "Leni, can you get him?"

Leni nodded her head as she got up and walked out of the room. Leni goes to Lincoln's room, while make a smile to get Lincoln a normal look at her instead of a silent treatment. The girl made it to the door, she take a breath and open it.

"Hi Linky!" Leni shouted as she opened the door but realized he's not in his room. "You just turn invisible?!"

Leni then look at the desk seeing a folded paper laying there, so she picks it up. She reads it and then turn sad after reading it. She walked back slowly to her and Lori's room. Once she get back, all of the girls look at her.

"Where's Lincoln?" Lori asks Leni giving her the letter, she read it. "He left this early...for early time."

"Dude, must really need the cash." Luna stated.

"Ick. He always coming home so dirty." Lola said in disgust.

"He's growing up so fast." Lana said with a tearful smile.

"Sigh, we had a perfect plan." Lucy replied in sadden.

"We can still do it girls. We're just gonna buy anything that can get Lincoln happy, even if he's not here." Lori said.

"Yeah!" the girls shout happily.

* * *

 ** _"16...17...18...1~19...20!_**

We see Lincoln doing pull ups on a tree branch, until he drops to the ground out of exhaustion. He begin to lift himself by using the tree branch, powering through some pain on his chest.

As he takes his time to recover from the exercise, Lincoln talks to the fourth wall. "Phew. Hey guys, you're probably wondering what I'm doing. I'm secretly training myself every morning for a full hour. Such as pulls ups from the branches, push ups, sit ups, and see those two over there?." He pointed to a big log and a monster truck tire. "Those are for my legs, making sure all of my body is sweating."

Charles appears out of the leaves and spoke. "Bark...bark...rrrr..bark!"

"Got it Charles, we're going to work." Lincoln replied continuing to talk to the fourth wall. "It's what you expect. Ever since that fight, Charles is my royal companion. He follows me to my job and go home when I tell him to go. And that haki thing, I find out that I can speak to any kind of creature, Chun-Li taught me how."

Lincoln grabbed his backpack and follows his dog, since the hound knows the way in the forest since he..well, marks his territory.

Lincoln and Charles made it to his job. He sees the twins just laying in the ground staring in the sky, deadpanned. Lincoln sees this, whenever his siste...Um... ex sisters make that expression, it means that they're bored. So Lincoln takes action.

"Hey gals, I see you're bored to death." Lincoln stated looking down at Lyra's eyes.

"You think? There's nothing to do today." Lyra said looking at Lincoln.

"We spent times in the forest, watching you doing your work. No offense."

"None taken, maybe you gals gonna hangout for today." Lincoln replied crosses his arms and thinks. "How about go to the arcade? The park is always fun? Perhaps the mall?"

"Lincoln, can I ask you a question?" Lyra asks.

"Huh, sure what is it?" Lincoln said as Charles walked beside the boy.

"What's a mall?" Both twins asks in union.

That makes Lincoln dumbfounded at them, two girls doesn't know what a mall is. Guess these girls is rich back home, Lincoln has to do what he can to get their mood back on track.

"Well, if you two never been to mall...I'm gonna help you know what the mall is."

"Really, not a bad idea."

Three of them look up sees Ryu and Chun-Li coming out of the house, with a smile. The man of the house spoke. "We been in the forest far too long, we could use a day off from training and have relaxing fun. We can even have lunch there in the mall if we like."

"Yay! I wanted to go!" Layla shout in excited jumping up and down.

"Hey, what the heck. Let's enjoy ourselves!" Lyra said crosses her arms.

* * *

In a unknown place, there's a group of men with loaded guns in their hands. All of them surrounding a small computer with a black screen with a red soundwave line. A man in a black jumpsuit with boots, wears a red metal skull mask.

"Sir, we are ready." He spoke.

 _ **"Great RL, get the vault in the mall and whoever dares to attack or escape, kill on sight."**_

"Yes sir, signing off." RL said turning off the computer. "The boss wants something in that vault, once we get it...we be rich!"

* * *

In the mall, we see the Loud family coming in a little excited to get something that caught their interests. Parents who come with them to get something for their son, even though he forgive them, it wouldn't hurt to buy something for him in the mall before he gets home from work.

"Okay kids, make sure you all have fun and be safe." Lynn Sr said.

"Yes, dad!" The girls shout as they separate.

"So honey, what you think Lincoln loves?" Lynn asked.

"He's into Ace Savvy and video games. He been working all the time, so why not let him relax at home." Rita answered.

"Yeah, your right, sweety. Let's go find the store." Lynn Sr replied

They then go to the entrance of the door, unaware that coming in is three identical black suited men with different color demon masks.

* * *

At a far side of the mall, in a clothing store. Lincoln sits in a chair with a bored look. Ryu was busy with Chun-Li in a moment, so this only leaves Lincoln with the twins.

'What's taking those two so long? Hope they not doing something embarrassing.' Lincoln thought until he hears the curtains opening.

"Hey Lincoln, what do you think of our style?" Layla shouted happily.

"Well..." Lincoln said turn around and then blush at the sight. "Buh...Buh...Buh."

Layla wears a black dress with a blue slash around her waist with blue short boots. Lyra wears a yellow dress with white heels. Layla rubbed her head while smiling and Lyra crosses her arms with a little angry face.

"I was kinda in the mood into blue sometimes, what do you think?" Layla asks.

"Buh...Buh...Buh." Lincoln said still struck in sight.

"Told you he didn't like it, plus I hate dresses!" Lyra shouts.

"Oh, he likes it. You girls'll know when you're a little older."

The twins look at the right, seeing Ryu and Chun-Li come their way with bags in Ryu's hands which he struggles a little as Chun-Li carries a really big black bag.

Lincoln snapped out of his stare. "Uhh..What took you two so long?"

"Sorry, I wanna show Ryu the clothes I purchase." Chun-Li said.

"And we brought something for you Lincoln." Ryu replied as Chun-Li give a black bag to Lincoln.

"What is it?" Lincoln asks look inside.

"Clothes in case of emergency." Chun-Li answered.

"Got it-" Lincoln stop mid-sentence as he sees someone familiar. "Oh no." The boy then hides in the dressing curtains.

"Lincoln, why are you?" Lyra question as she sees who he's looking at.

"Excuse me." Leni said as the fighter family look at her. "Is any chance that you see a orange button up?"

'Orange? Why she wear orange instead of light green?' Lincoln thought.

"You can take a look in the other section." Chun-Li said.

"Thank you." Leni replied as she walked away.

Lincoln then pop his head out of the curtains as Leni leaves. "That was close."

"Lincoln, who's that?" Layla asks.

That's...my ex sister Leni, I forget about my family goes to the mall every weekend." Lincoln said hits smacking his head in stupidity.

"We can go out-" Lyra said but was interrupt by Lincoln.

"No, I promised you guys a fun time in the mall. So I gonna have you all have a good time, just to hide when any of my ex sisters come to near us." Lincoln replied.

* * *

And so, the fighter family spends time with Lincoln. They go around the mall, while avoiding any of his sisters that come near them.

Chun-Li brings them to a shoe store which Layla really enjoys as well, but Ryu and Lyra just roll their eyes. Lincoln helps the twins puts on their shoes while Ryu puts on Chun-Li's. Lincoln sees Lori coming by as he rolled down in the sitting bench which Lyra and Layla is sitting in.

"Hello, you seen some shoes that is white and sizes eight?" Lori asked.

"Check in the end." Chun-Li answered

Lincoln sees Lori walk off, and wonders. 'Why does she needs size eight? She has eagle feet.'

So, Lincoln continues to spend time with the fighter family, while he watches whatever the heck his sisters are doing; Luna buying SMOOCH DVDs in the music store, Luan getting some comedy props, Lynn buying softball stuff, Lucy and even Lisa buying some books that resulted to any heroics and superpowers and the twins buying action figures whether is princess or dirty.

'Why are they buying those stuff?' Lincoln thought. 'unless...'

"Yo Linc, you there?"

Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts, he look sees Chun-Li, Ryu, Layla, and Lyra eating pizza in a round table.

"Sorry. I got a lot in my mind." Lincoln said rubbed his head.

"You thinking about your sisters?" Ryu questioned

Lincoln crosses his arms and turn away in hush. "My Ex-sisters."

"They seem to have done something to you huh?" Lyra commented.

Lincoln turn to them. "Let me tell you guys about my sisters."

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr and Rita is walking while carrying bags.

"Our son is going to be so happy to see some video games. Are you sure you okay of buying some video games?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I know what I did back then when I sign him up for football was wrong, but see him tired out. Dragging himself up to the stairs when he comes home, so let him rest easy." Rita said until she look at front. "What is Lincoln doing here, with some odd people?"

Lynn Sr look at what Rita is starring at. They spot Lincoln with some two grown ups and two females. "Perhaps he meet those little girls in school and the grown ups is their parents."

"Maybe...perhaps." Rita said come a thought in her head, until she shake it off. "Let's go meet them."

The fighter family was shocked from what Lincoln said, each of them has their reaction. Ryu just pinch his nose and leave out a big breath out of anger. Chun-Li gives off a chilling angry look. Lyra grabbed the table end, making a tight squeeze that makes her knuckles turn white as her face is red however Layla puts her hands on her cheeks as eyes went wide.

Lincoln leans on his chair. "That must be it, now you all know why I'm angry at my sisters right now."

"They just...I can't believe!" Lyra shouts as he pounds her fist on the table.

"Well. That was unpleasant, even for them." Ryu said.

"Really wanted talk to you're sisters about happen." Chun-Li replied.

"Lincoln, do you ever spent time for your own thing?" Layla asked

Lincoln confused what she talking about. "What do you mean Layla, I help my-" Lincoln respond.

"I mean, find your own thing that is best of you. Your talent, being a fighter is cool. But you need to find something good in life, I'm thinking of making my own restaurant." Layla said proud.

"I'll be her management and business, we work together!" Lyra shout hugged her sister.

"Find my gift." Lincoln said to himself, he stand up. "I gonna get some comics, be right back."

"Here, take this." Chun-Li said as give Lincoln the black bag.

"What this for?" Lincoln asked

"Just trust me okay." Chun-Li said with a smile.

Lincoln walked away from them, then all of them heard 'Ahem'. The fighter family turn around, sees Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Can I help you?" Ryu asked.

* * *

Lincoln walked in the comic store, while thinking of Layla say. He help his sisters all the time, no...all his life. Sometimes thinking of his empty space on the trophy case compared to his ex-sisters, having at least one trophy because he didn't do something great.

'Maybe I just pick something-' Lincoln thought as he touch a comic, then feels another hand. "Hm?"

Lincoln sees a person he touch, he face turn surprise. It's a girl that has light skin, brown hair forming a pony tail, and black eyes. Wearing a red Ace Savvy shirt, yellow skirt, and black shoes. "Renee?"

"Lincoln?" Renee respond then make a smile. "Wow, it been so long of not sees each other."

"Yeah." Lincoln said smacking his head. "So...how you been?"

"Fine, just being Ace Savvy's fan of course and keep on reading it." Renee answered pound her chest. "Well how about you, that gray sweater underneath can get you a fever."

"Is not a sweater-" Lincoln replied feel is arm, and shocked. 'Am I really getting some muscles?'

"You okay?" Renee asked.

"Oh I-I'm fine, just get to know about what to do tomorrow." Lincoln said then he ask her. "Say Renee, what are you gonna do in life?"

"Me? I wonder if get to be those people who play role in the cartoon shows." Renee answered.

"You mean voice over?" Lincoln said with a smile. "That's a good idea, every shows has great jobs of doing it. They makes great money and gets lot of fame of doing it."

"Really, thanks Lincoln-hey look!" Renee said look at the comic.

Both of them pull out a Ace Savvy comic, as it's the new comic today. Both of them look each other, Renee smirks while glaring at him.

"Wanna go another round?" Renee asked.

Lincoln about to accept the challenge, but he think of it...kinda be immature. Sure he loves Ace Savvy all his life. But, he realized of the comics is just gonna come in the shop every week. He then lets go of the comic much of her surprise.

"Naw, I don't want to fight over a comic again...you looked at it first, so you can have it Renee." Lincoln said

"Are you sure Lincoln? You seemed serious last time." Renee replied.

"I changed today, just thinking what to do in life...just take the comic, okay?" Lincoln said.

Renee smile at him as she puts the comic on her chest. "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best! I know you find something you good at-Count on that!"

Renee punches Lincoln in the chest playfully, but it makes Lincoln stumble backwards in surprise. Lincoln hits the bookshelves, making it shake as one certain book got out and falls down to Lincoln's chest.

"Oops...my bad." Renee said makes a nervous smile.

"Is fine." Lincoln said as he grabbed the book.

He sees the cover of a boy that has spiked hair, wearing a gi uniform with a sword on his back. He carried a girl in bridal style as she look at him with a lovable smile. The background is a group of people and a black dragon.

"What's this...never know there's big yet small books in here and why are the pages backwards?" Lincoln asked looking at it confusingly.

"That my friend is a manga...a comic containing anime shows that's not in America yet...You never know what's it is?"

Lincoln shake his head. "Nope, I read comics. Never know there's anime comics." He then reads the back. ' _Drago. A kid who has the power of a dragon as he makes friends._ ' 'Manga...mmmm.'

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! TUTUTUTUTUTU!***

Both kids jumped at that moment, they hearing screaming outside. Lincoln grabbed Renee's hand and pull her to him. He looks to see a bunch of black suited men wearing different colored demonic masks.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" Renee asked in worry and fear.

"Don't know, keep quiet." Lincoln answered in a small voice.

Lincoln and Renee walked behind the bookshelves, until they sees black suited men wearing a yellow demonic mask...holding a long black gun.

"Put your hands up man!" Yellow shouted as the cashier lifted up his hands.

"L-Look men! I-I don't any trou-Ahh!" The cashier shout as he's grabbed by the shirt's collar.

"You're coming outside! Everyone else inside this shop is also coming outside. Don't plan on being a hero because I'm searching this whole shop." Yellow said as he left the place, makes both kids scare.

"He's coming back!" Lincoln said a little scared.

"How do we get out of here?!" Renee question in panicked.

Lincoln looks behind him and sees a large air vent...he gets a idea. "Renee, make sure you keep watch if he comes back."

Renee take a huge breath. "Okay, what are you gonna do?"

Lincoln goes to the vent. "To open this vent."

Renee goes to the book-shelve end so she can see. Lincoln bend his knees, and look at the vent until he look at his hands.

'Focus...' Lincoln thought and then he sees his hands turn black. "Gotcha."

Lincoln grabbed the vent's edges. He struggles until he's able to break the top. 'Yes...now the bot-'

"He's, coming!" Renee shouted in fright.

Lincoln keeps his cool, as he begin to pull the bottom until he finally breaks it. "Alright...quick! Gogogo!"

Lincoln pulls out the vent cover, Renee first to go in as make quick one. Lincoln grabbed his black bag and get in the vent, he grabbed the cover of the vent and put it in.

Yellow came back to the store, he look around and sees no one all over. "Sir, no-one is in this store.'

"Good, now get the people into the center...all according to plan." The other one said.

"Yes boss, the plan is get everyone to the center of the mall. Cut off the alarms and break the signal so no cops can enter and get our top men to open that vault that's underneath the fountain." Yellow said.

"Good...Good that's it... and one more thing."

* **SLAP!** *

"STOP EXPLAINING THE PLAN YOU IDIOT!"

Lincoln, inside the vent, sees Yellow and other one walking out. 'Well, that one is a moron.'

"Lincoln...come on!" Renee voice echo through the vents.

Lincoln begin to crawl deeper to the vent. Seeing some dust but it's mostly littered with spiderwebs. No wonder Leni and Lynn Sr hated them. He sees Renee, as well as an open wide place full of different vent passages.

"How do we get outta here?" Renee asked.

Lincoln pulls out his cell phone and open up his camera mode as shows the map of the mall. "I go to the mall every weekend, this might help us to find the way."

Lincoln and Renee sees the map. the gray lines is the vents. So they check the area they are at...the vents goes to each shop...as one vent leads to outside.

"There's a way out here!" Renee shout.

Lincoln however feels horrible just leaving his friends and even his family like this...he spots a vent that leads to the security room. He look at his black bag and thought of what Chun-Li say.

 _'Clothes of case of a emergency.'_

'I wonder...' Lincoln thought until he spoke. "Wait, we need to help them."

"WHAT?!" Renee shouted before covered her mouth. "We can't help them, we just go to the phone booth outside so we can call the police."

"Some of those masked guys are outside. They got the whole mall hostage, the only way to call the police is the security room. Renee, get in there and call the cops, I'm gonna help some people who's in the stores." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln...I'm sca-" Renee replied stops by Lincoln's hands on her hands.

"I know Renee, I'm scared as well...but the people might be dead today if we don't do something. All you need to do is get to the security room and set a alarm in the mall. Can you do that?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

Renee blush a little of his touch. "...yeah, I can do that."

Lincoln smiles at her. "I know you can say that, good luck and be careful."

What Lincoln did next shocked Renee...he kissed her cheek!

He crawls to the different vent, while Renee crawls to the Security Room's vent.

'He kissed me...he kissed me.' Renee thought making a goofy smile.

* * *

Lincoln opens the vent. It confirms to be the Men's bathroom. He looks inside each stall to see that no-one is in here which is a relief for him.

Lincoln look at the black bag. As he digs in the bag, he pulls out a...black mask that's similar to the classic movie of a men that has a name of an animal in spanish.

'I knew it...time to get to work.' Lincoln thought with a smirk.

 _*Bzzt* "Hey guys, Lincoln here! As you can see,_ _Chun-Li got me a cool uniform and t_ _hings gets heated up in the mall. No-one messes with my friends and my family in Royal Woods! Lucy? Lucy! Why you tell the truth toward them?! Next time in Path of a Warrior: Rise of a Hero! See you there!" *Bzzt*_

* * *

 **It begain of the hero...sign out!**


End file.
